


Living Your Truth

by marinstan



Series: Choices [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Case Fic, Crossdressing Kink, Draco and Pansy are best friends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry is an Auror, Harry needs some love, Healing, Hermoine/Draco friendship, Infidelity (not the main pairing), Smut, Top Harry Potter, Unspeakable Draco Malfoy, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinstan/pseuds/marinstan
Summary: Harry and Draco keep learning more and more about each other - and themselves. And while Pansy truly is cheering for her best friend, it isn't easy not to be jealous - Draco is finally getting it all and Pansy… is patheticly heartbroken over a straight girl. Not that she'd admit that, of course.When a new case has Harry and his team wandering in the dark, Harry is forced to realize that people aren't always who you thought they were and that safety is, indeed, an illusion.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Samantha Parker (OC)
Series: Choices [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603606
Comments: 30
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is - the third and probably last part of Choices. If you haven't read the first two instalments, I'd recommend you do so, so you won't get confused (and miss all the good Drarry fluff and smut that led our two boys to where they are now).
> 
> This story will, of course, mainly be centered around Harry and Draco, but Pansy and Sam will get some well-deserved screentime as well, so I hope you are excited to see more of them.
> 
> As for the first chapter - we'll dive right into it with some Drarry smut (super important for character development and everything, naturally). I hope you guys don't mind my shamelessness.
> 
> To everyone who is still reading since I've posted Taking a Stand - I'm incredibly thankful to all of you and hope that this instalment will be what you hoped it would.
> 
> Happy reading!

Ron taps his wand against the stained wine glass in front of him. A clear, ringing sound rises, putting a stop to the conversation flowing easily between the many members of the Weasley clan, whether by blood, marriage or partnership, gathered around the overloaded dinner table.

Harry looks at his best friend, squeezing Draco's hand. The both of them already know what Ron is about to announce and it makes Harry giddy with happiness.

„Man, I've always wanted to do this,“ Ron says with a grin, earning him a chuckle from Bill and Ginny. „You all know words aren't really my forte, so I'll make this quick.“

Harry smiles at Hermoine, who catches his gaze, her face glowing.

Ron takes a deep breath. His own smile is riddled with nerves and shock still and so much joy, it almost makes Harry tear up.

„Hermoine and I, we're pregnant.“

Harry's jaw hits the floor. This was not what he expected.

„And also enganged,“ Ron adds and everyone is breaking into cheers and screams and Harry is gaping at Ron while Draco puts a hand on his shoulder and asks him: „Did you know about this?“

„I did not,“ Harry says pointedly, looking at Ron.

His best mate grins sheepishly. „Yeah, we've only known for two days and we thought... it'd be a nice surprise.“

„Oh my God, I can't believe it. Congrats, both of you.“ Harry has no words, can only smile and hug his friends. Hermoine shakes her head when Harry returns to his seat next to Draco.

„I don't think I've quite processed it yet. It feels so strange. I'm going to be a mom.“

She puts her hands to her cheeks in a very un-Hermoine-ish gesture and Harry beams at her.

„You're going to be a mom,“ he agrees.

Draco gives her a wry smile. „If your child is lucky, they'll get their intelligence from you and his looks... also from you.“

„Watch it, Ferret,“ Ron says and flips Draco off. Draco just grins at him.

„Do you know the gender yet?“ Harry asks.

Ron rolls his eyes. „Hermoine doesn't want to know it. So it'll be a _surprise_.“

„I just think that gender is not important at all and I want to try and raise my child without putting pressure on them of having to fulfill certain expectations due to their assigned gender. My baby is supposed to be able to choose just what exactly it wants to grow up to be.“

Harry can only blink at her, a little overwhelmed. Ron rolls his eyes once again and shakes his head. „This is now gonna be the next big thing after SPEW flopped.“

Before Harry can laugh, Draco says cooly: „I think this is a great idea.“

Hermoine beams at him. „Thank you, Draco.“

He takes a sip from his wine and pushes his steadily growing hair behind his ear.

„Congrats, little brother.“ George grins from one ear to the other as he hugs Ron from behind, then moves on to Hermoine.

„Thanks,“ Ron says, smiling at the other ginger.

As most of the time, George ignores Draco. „I'll have to drop by yours more often from now on, to make sure you won't mess up your offspring. It's about time the Weasleys get some growth.“

Since Ginny announced that she still isn't planning on having any kids herself and Charlie came out as asexual, not only Molly, but also George seem to worry about the huge family slowly shrinking.

„Bill has Victoire,“ Ron argues.

„Yeah, but she's half Veela. And she didn't inherit the red hair,“ George says, feining deep sorrow.

Everyone is smart enough not to ask about George's own future plans. He's just gone through a rough breakup with Katie Bell and they all agree that it will probably take some more time until he's even ready to start dating again.

„I mean, Harry's probably gonna bless us all with some green-eyed Mini-Malfoys soon enough, so don't worry.“

Harry chokes on his butterbeer. Draco next to him flushes a deep red.

This is definitely too early. _Way_ too early. Draco just moved in with him two weeks ago and even talking about the near future sometimes feels like dangerous waters. Marriage is completely off the tables for now – Harry doesn't even know if he'd want to get married. Children are just so not up for discussion at the moment.

Still... Harry can't deny that it's a sweet picture, a small boy or girl with Draco's snark and Harry's eyes. It's a blessing, really, that it's possible for wizards to have a child together – even though some people aren't happy with having a child growing outside a human womb.

Harry has no idea what Draco's thoughts are on this matter.

„Not everyone craves fatherhood at the age of twenty-three,“ he says, making his tone light.

„I really don't think the world needs any more Malfoys running wild,“ George says.

The silence that follows could be cut with a knife.

„Alright, man. We've talked about it,“ Ron says, face a little pale.

„I don't want to ruin your special moment, so I'll drop it for now,“ George says. Then he looks at Harry. „But I still think you're making a huge mistake.“

„And I think you're being a predjudiced asshole,“ Harry answers, eyes narrowing. His blood is thrumming.

Draco puts a hand on his leg, hidden by the table.

George turns away and smiles at Ron again. „Anyway. I'm really happy for you.“ With a clap on his shoulder, he leaves them be.

Pansy is sitting on Draco's empty chair, inspecting her nails, when Sam walks in. She stops for a split second as her eyes land on Pansy, then she smiles.

Like a pro, Pansy returns it. She's become quite good at ignoring the effect Sam has on her. She also keeps ignoring how much she misses her, as a friend and entrusted.

„What are you doing here?“ Sam asks, putting her bag on her desk.

They've come to a silent truce, since Sam stormed out on Pansy, telling her to go fuck herself. None of them wants to be openly hostile, but they haven't talked either.

Sometimes, when Pansy lies awake thinking about Sam, she feels like someone is pressing a pillow to her face, suffocating her.

But by day, Pansy is fine.

She always is.

„I'm dropping off some files. Here,“ she hands Sam the two records, standing up and smoothing down her short skirt.

„Two deaths. Probably suicide, but they're not quite sure. You guys are supposed to check it.“

„Okay.“

Sam looks at her. Pansy can say, objectively, of course, that Sam looks gorgeous today in her blue jumpsuit, her hair open and flowing. But so does Pansy. She doesn't need to be pining after anyone.

Pansy is already on her way out of the door when Sam calls after her: „Are you coming tomorrow?“ Right. The Felix's Fridays.

Pansy turns around in the doorframe, looks over her shoulder. „Maybe late. I've got a date, so... it depends how well it goes.“

She winks at Sam, then leaves the office in long strides.

When Harry gets home on Thursday night, voices are coming out of the living room.

He stops and approaches quietly.

The sight makes the corners of his mouth lift.

Draco and Hermoine are sitting on the couch, facing each other. Draco's long legs are tucked under his body and his elbow is resting on the back of the couch, head propped up. Hermoine has her legs crossed, one hand on her belly, the other holding a cup of tea.

„Hey you guys,“ Harry says and joins them, giving Draco a quick kiss hello. The blond smiles at him, looking relaxed and happy. Harry still doesn't take that for granted.

„How was work?“ Draco asks, shifting on the couch so Harry can sit next to him.

„Okay. Nothing special.“

They might have a new case, even though right now, everything points to suicide. The only weird thing about it is that it's two people in the same area, dying a very similar death at almost the same time. Still, taking deadly potions to end one's life is rather common.

„I was just talking Draco's ear off about my fear of motherhood,“ Hermoine says and empties her cup.

Harry raises his brows, snaking one arm around Draco's shoulders. „What are your fears?“

The witch flaps her hand, the thin golden ring on her finger shimmering in the light. „Oh, it's nothing. Draco can tell you later if you need to know. I don't want to run through it again.“

„Well, I know that you'll be a great mother,“ Harry says, smiling at her. He means it.

Hermoine smiles at him warmly. „Thanks, Harry.“ She gets up and hugs them both goodbye.

„I'll see you tomorrow,“ she says to Draco before disappearing into green flames.

„Sometimes I think she likes you better than me,“ Harry says.

It surprises him that there is actually a sting of jealousy in his chest, even though he knows it's ridiculous. He's so glad Hermoine and Draco are friends – and still, it's weird to have her at his house not to see him, but his boyfriend.

Draco smirks at him. „And why wouldn't she?“

Harry rolls his eyes and flips him a finger.

Draco catches it and interlaces their hands.

„I was actually thinking to stop by at Pansy's,“ Draco says, a small hint of regret in his voice.

Harry groans and pulls the Slytherin close, nuzzling his neck.

„You've been at hers yesterday,“ Harry complains.

It's been quite a while since Draco and he spent a whole night together.

Well, it's been four days. But that's a long time, isn't it?

„I know,“ Draco sighs and leans into Harry. „She might not admit it, but she's still heartbroken. She doesn't like to be alone right now.“

„I don't like to be alone either,“ Harry says, giving Draco his best puppy look.

„You'll survive,“ Draco says and stands up. „I'll go shower.“

He throws a look over his shoulder as he walks away and Harry doesn't think he's imagining the sway to the blond's hips.

His mouth goes dry.

Maybe he shouldn't.

He takes a few long minutes to contemplate, hand on his crotch as if he could will his erection to go down like that. When he gets up, he does so with purpose.

The shower is running as Harry stands in front of the bathroom door.

It's open a smidge.

Harry can't stop the mad grin spreading on his face.

Still, to be completely safe, he knocks.

„It's open, idiot,“ Draco shouts over the stream of water and when Harry slips through the door into the hot, steamy room, he feels like it's Christmas and his birthday all at once.

He undresses quickly, then opens the frosted glass door to the shower stall. Draco turns and the way he looks Harry's body up and down makes Harry shudder. Sometimes, it scares him how Draco gets him all worked up with one glance.

„Don't take long,“ Draco tells him as Harry pulls him close, runs his hands over Draco's wet back.

„Hm.“ Harry doesn't intend to follow Draco's request. It probably makes him a bad person, but right now, he doesn't give one flying fuck about Parkinson's heartbreak. Not with Draco standing here in front of him, looking like that.

Harry's first impulse is to turn him around and press him against the cool tiles, but then he remembers. Draco doesn't like it from behind.

And why not take advantage of Draco being such a lightweight?

But first... Harry drops to his knees in front of the blond and the sound Draco makes is so sweet that it gets Harry even harder than he already is.

He doesn't think Draco has ever had him in this exact position and Harry finds that it's way overdue.

With Draco's long fingers in his thick locks, Harry gets to work.

Giving head is not necessarily a forte of his, Harry knows. Simon, his fling almost two years back now, has taught him a thing or two, but Harry is cursed with a very strong gag reflex that makes deep throating nearly impossible for him.

Harry tries to make up for it by licking, sucking and swirling his tongue and judging from the small sounds Draco makes, it's working quite nicely.

As Harry simultaniously starts to open Draco up with wet fingers, the sounds stop.

Harry pulls back and looks up.

Draco is biting down on his forearm.

That won't do.

„Let me hear you, darling.“

Draco slowly lets his arm fall down and looks at Harry like he'd be a vision.

No one has ever looked at Harry like that. So completely open, so full of wonder and adoration.

By the time Harry stops, Draco is already keening and pulling at Harry's hair, trying to get him to stand.

Harry's knees crack as he gets up. They hurt and are probably a little bruised, but the look on Draco's beautiful face is worth it. Harry reaches for the shower gel bottle again. Then pauses.

„What?“ Draco is panting, looking deliciously wrecked, hands on Harry's waist, his body pressing against the brunet.

„I'm... not sure it'll work like this,“ Harry says, biting his lip.

Draco blinks at him. „I can turn.“

Harry is not sure if there is actually a flicker of unease in Draco's eyes or if he is just imagining it. The blond's voice is steady and still full of want.

„No, I meant...“ Harry holds up the shower gel bottle. „It's not the same as lube, it might...“

„Oh, for fuck's sake, that's fine,“ Draco basically growls, tugging at Harry. „Now fuck me, Potter, or I swear, I'll...“

„Someone's eager.“ Harry grins.

Draco sends a dark look his way, fingers twitching.

Crowding in so close their bodies are pressed together, Harry kisses him.

„I fucking love it,“ he says firmly.

„Then get to it.“ Harry takes his time, looks at Draco.

„Please, Harry,“ the blond whispers, gray eyes huge.

Harry moans and in one swift motion, lifts him up, presses him against the wet tiles.

He wants to make this good for Draco, but he is so overcome by his own desire, it's hard to focus. Draco keeps moaning and his arms are like steel bands around Harry, legs wrapped tight around his waist, making it hard for Harry to tell when he actually hits the spot.

In the end, he gives up thinking and lets his pure, searing want take over.

Draco screams his name when he comes and Harry thinks his heart might stop.

„I need to get to Pansy,“ Draco says after Harry has dried both of them up and is currently attempting to pull Draco into bed with him.

„Do you really want to go to hers like this?“

Draco tries to glare at him, but it doesn't work. He knows he looks more than well-shagged. He is, afterall.

And Harry is a bloody demi-god, lying on the covers like this, still naked. Something passed between them tonight, something that makes Draco's blood sing and all his inhibitions fade away. Harry is still naked and Draco finds he wants him again. So much it surprises him.

Maybe Harry is right. Pansy can wait.

When Draco wakes up, he needs a moment to remember why there is liquid happiness running through his veins, making him slow and soft.

Then images of him underneath Harry surface, the Gryffindor panting in his ear, Draco's fingers bruising his biceps.

He bites his lip and smiles, relishes the feeling of waking up with Harry, their legs entangled.

Harry groans, shifts a little. His hands find Draco's head and he starts petting his hair.

„Morning.“

Draco lifts his head. Smiles at his boyfriend that looks like someone out of a dream, all puffy from sleep, his smile so endlessly tender. „Morning.“

That liquid happiness is flooding through Draco. He's sore, actually pretty badly so, and knows he'll be tired today and yet... he's never felt this close to Harry.  
As he looks into his green eyes, he remember crawling up to Harry in the middle of the night, the brunet already half asleep. Nipping at his jaw and stroking him until he was awake, groaning, sighing Draco's name.

„You're sore, love,“ he said, but didn't let go of Draco.

In the end, Draco had come riding two of Harry's fingers, Harry following him closely, spilling over his own fist, Draco's name on his lips.

„Slept well?“ Harry grins at Draco.

Draco thinks maybe, he should be embarrassed. He's never acted as shameless as he did last night.

But shame is the last thing on his mind when Harry is looking at him like that.

„Alright,“ Draco says and his smile surely tells Harry everything he needs to know.

„I wish I could keep you in here all day,“ Harry says, pulling Draco even closer.

Draco tilts his head up and kisses Harry. „Me too.“

„I love you,“ Harry says and Draco rolls his eyes.

„Sex makes you sappy, Potter.“

„You make me sappy.“

Draco has to bite the Gryffindor's lip for that horribly romantic remark and Harry laughs into his mouth.

Harry rushes into the office a little late, still grinning.

Sam throws him a glance. „Can you not be so loud?“

„I haven't even said anything,“ Harry says, dropping on his chair and putting his bag down.

„You're loudly happy. It's distracting.“

Harry rolls his eyes. „Aren't you too? I mean, you're dating Zabini. He's mad fit.“

Sam tilts her head, revealing a ruby earring.

„And yet I don't feel the urge to pollute the whole office with my afterglow.“

Harry's smile only widens. He thought he'd have already had mindblowing sex with Draco, but now he knows he was wrong.

 _This_ was mindblowing sex with Draco. It's more than worth all his sore muscles. He can only imagine how Draco must be feeling and wonders whether it's wrong to be slightly turned on by that. It's not like he'd want his boyfriend to be in pain, but thinking of Draco being reminded of their night together is quite hot.

„Oh, come off it.“ Sam really does seem annoyed now.  
Harry frowns. „What is it?“

She flaps her hand.

„Nothing. I'm fine.“

„Are you sure?“ Harry eyes her. He knows that set around her mouth. It means she's bothered by something.

„Yeah, I am. It's just... I guess I'm just a little pissed at Pansy.“

„Why that? I thought you two were soulsisters.“

Sam gives him an unjustifiedly sharp look. „Well, she has apparently decided she doesn't need me anymore.“

Harry frowns. He did notice that the two girls don't spend as much time together anymore and more than once, he felt like there was a tension between them.

„Did you fight?“

Sam sighs and circles a pen between her fingers. „We did. But I thought we'd be past that and now... I don't know. As I said, she doesn't need me anymore.“

„That's kind of a weird thing to say, don't you think? I mean, what exactly are you saying, she doesn't need you? She doesn't want to spend time with you? Or she always turns to other friends for advise? Because if you're jealous of Draco... the two of them have known each other basically their whole life. I'm afraid you'll just have to accept that they're very close and that she tends to turn to him for advise first. That doesn't mean she doesn't appreciate you though.“

Sam flips her hair back, annoyed. „I'm not jealous of Draco, idiot.“

As she says it, she pauses. Her face crumbles a little before she has it back under control.

„Honestly, I think I'm just in a bad mood today,“ she finally mumbles and Harry knows to let it go.

When Blaise and Terry are with them, Archer storms in. „Bad news, folks,“ he says, brows drawn. „You'll have to look into our two cases again. We don't think it was suicide.“

„Why not?“ Harry asks.

„The victims have a lot of similarities. Their next of kin are absolutely convinced both were not about to off themselves, if I may say it like that. And Parkinson just confirmed that one victim can't have mixed the potion into his champagne himself – the bottle most definitely had been sealed before he opened it and the potion was inside the bottle too, not just in his glass.“

Archer rubs his neck.

„So, it'll be your job to investigate.“

„Two men, both former Death Eaters,“ Sam summarizes. „It could have been a hate crime.“

Blaise seems skepitcal. „I don't think so. The deaths don't appear like hate crimes and basing the suspicion merely on the fact they've both been Death Eaters seems fragile to me.“

Sam glares at him. „Well, what do you think, Mr. Smartass?“

„There are many possibilities. For example, they were both favoring the Chudley Cannons.“

„The Quidditch team?“ Terry asks.

Blaise shrugs. „Yes.“

„And why would that be a motive to kill them?“

The Ravenclaw lifts his brows.

„I don't know.“

„We need to find the connection between the two of them,“ Harry says, staring at the files of their two victims.

„We already got it – they're both Death Eaters,“ Sams says.

„But it's been over a year since the last hate crime happened. And the men weren't very important to Voldemort,“ Terry says, tugging at his curls.

„So? They did fight in the Battle of Hogwarts. Isn't that important enough?“

„But they didn't play a major role,“ Terry insists.

„I agree that it's a possibility, but I also think that it would be sloppy to just go with the most obvious,“ Harry says and Sam just rolls her eyes in a _whatever_ gesture.

„They are both part of the same support group,“ Terry suddenly says.

„Support group?“ Harry flips through his files in search of what Terry just stumbled over.

„Anonymous Alcoholics,“ he says, triumphant.

„That might be something. Maybe some bitter, neglected children. Or furious lovers... maybe they both did something bad while drunk,“ Blaise says.

Terry nods. „Let's take a look at that.“

It's late when Pansy opens the door to Felix's, almost one AM. But maybe Draco is still here – Pansy feels like she hasn't seen him in forever.

She's feeling relaxed and happy. The guy she took home really is quite skilled with his tongue, that is for sure.

She is delighted to see everyone gathered around their favorite table.

Well, not so delighted that Sam is still here as well. But it doesn't matter, Pansy tells herself sternly. It really doesn't fucking matter.

Draco is the first to see her and Pansy wonders if he's already wasted because his greeting is rather enthusiastic.

She smiles widely at him. „You look good, love,“ she tells him as her arms wrap around his neck.

He's tucked to Potter's side, of course, and the Gryffindor git smiles at her. A little ruefully.

„I really hope you are the reason Draco didn't show up yesterday. Because you are the only one whose bollocks I won't have for keeping Draco from me,“ she says and Potter instantly goes bright red.

„So that's a yes.“ She rolls her eyes.

Draco takes her hand. „I'm really sorry, Pans. Maybe we can hang out this weekend?“

„You'll buy me lunch.“

He smiles and Pansy feels all warm at the sight of him. He looks so relaxed, radiating happiness. „Gladly.“

Gracefully, she sits down on the chair next to Draco, crossing one leg over the other.

Only now, she realizes Blaise isn't here.

„Where's Blaise?“

„He's not feeling so well,“ Sam says and Pansy looks at her for the first time.

„Oh, well.“

„How was your date?“ There is a mischievous gleam in Draco's eyes Pansy is sure everyone else misses.

Pansy smirks and stretches her arms over her head, before resting her hands on her thigh again. „Pretty brilliant, actually. He's quite the cutie. And so good in bed.“

„Cheers to that,“ Draco says and Pansy doesn't look at Sam.

Well, she might have risked a small glance.

The Slytherin doesn't seem happy at all.

Potter and Draco don't stay much longer – Draco is clearly tipsy and Potter keeps yawning.

Terry leaves with them and Pansy gets up as well.

„I should go to bed, too.“ No way she'll stay here alone with Sam.

„Okay.“

Pansy is already halfway down the street when Sam calls her back. „Can we talk for a moment?“

Pansy crosses her arms in front of her chest.

„Not too long, okay? I'm pretty knackered.“

Sam stares at her. „Why are you so mean to me?“

Pansy's eyebrows shoot up.

„When am I mean to you?“

Sam crosses her arms as well, glaring at her.

„All the time? You don't really talk to me, just keep going on about your dates...“

Pansy laughs. „Sam, what about that is mean? I do talk to you. But if I recall correctly, you were the one storming out on me after telling me to fuck myself. So please excuse me if I'm not too keen on sharing my darkest secrets with you at the moment.“

Sam swallows. „Yeah, well, you'd just broke off our friendship, so.“

Some passerby is looking at them curiously.

Pansy combs a hand through her short hair.

„At least I was being nice about it and didn't just tell you you're horrible. And don't worry, we can be friends again.“

Sam's expression is a little incredulous. „Can we now?“

Pansy tilts her head. Something unspoken is sizzling between them, but Pansy doesn't understand the language. It's like they are on different frequences and yet, they can still hear the other is saying something.

„From my side, yes. But if you're only going to be pissed at me all the time, then I don't see why we'd bother.“

Finally, Sam lowers her gaze. „I won't be.“

„Cool.“

„Yeah, okay.“

The silence stretches for a moment between them.

„So, your date. Is he a keeper?“ Sam smiles. Pansy feels like it's a little off.

„Oh, I don't know. I'm not really looking for a relationship, but we'll see where it goes.“

„That's good.“

They keep looking at each other, until Pansy smiles and takes a step back.

„I'll see you around, then.“

„What is going on between you and Sam?“ Draco asks as he and Pansy are browsing through Pansy's favorite second hand shop.

„Nothing. I'm over her.“

He raises one of his sharp eyebrows at her. „I'd call that a lie.“

Pansy sighs and closes her eyes for a moment.

„Well, fine. I'd still like to shag her. But I know nothing will happen between us and I've made my peace with it.“

She holds up a corset, wondering whether she'd fit into it. Draco's fingers brush the fabric of some lacey dress. His eyes flick up when she catches him. „Maybe it is a mistake to tell you this, but I am not so sure she is as straight as she claims she is.“

Pansy swallows. Her heartbeat is upping its pace.

„Why would you say that?“

Draco's eyes sneak down again. Pansy bites her lip.

„She seemed jealous on Friday,“ he simply says and Pansy exhales.

So it wasn't just in her head.

„I thought so too,“ she says, quietly. „But she's still with Blaise.“

„I know.“

Pansy decides she doesn't want to think about it anymore.

„Try this on,“ she says, holding up a black mini skirt.

Draco's lips tighten. His eyes go wide.

The times when they'd played dress-up are long over, both of them know this. They're not twelve anymore, giggling in Pansy's decadent room, Pansy handing Draco her dresses and painting his lips a shiny pink, dusting his pale skin with glitter. _You'd make a prettier girl than me_ , she told him and Draco had looked down, unable to hide his smile.

And yet. Pansy thinks maybe it's time to bring some of it back, this lightness. That carelessness.

Draco hesitates.

„For me?“ Pansy bats her lashes at him and he takes the skirt from her.

„Oh my God, you look gorgeous,“ she tells Draco as they're squeezed in the small dressing room together.

Draco really does look stunning – his legs are made for skirts and heels and his slender arms should be shown off more often.

He turns in front of the mirror.

It always astonishes Pansy how easily he could pass as a girl if he'd really tried.

Once, when he slept at hers, safely tucked under her covers, she'd dared to ask him: „Do you want to be a girl?“

Draco had paused only a second, then said: „No. I don't know why I like wearing your clothes. I understand it is strange.“

At barely thirteen, Pansy knew nothing to say but that she didn't care it was strange, that Draco should wear whatever he wanted.

Now, ten years later, Pansy of course knows a lot more about cross-dressing and drag and how fun some gender-play can be. She wishes she could have told Draco back then that it was a common thing, nothing odd. That even some straight men enjoyed dressing up as a woman or simply liked putting on lipstick or shiny earrings.

But, at least to Pansy's knowledge, Draco has buried that part of him deep inside since their glorious childhood games are over.

„I don't know, Pansy,“ Draco says and his gray eyes are uncertain.

His fingers slip under the hem of the tight crop top, but Pansy takes his wrist, stopping him.

„Buy them.“

Draco laughs. „No, I won't.“

„Please, Drake. They look stunning on you. Buy them.“

Draco shakes his head lightly. „When would I ever wear a skirt?“

Pansy allows her grin to become suggestive.

„I'd have a few ideas.“

Draco's eyes widen.

„Definitely not. No.“

„I think he'd be into it,“ Pansy says.

„No, he's not. He's into men.“

„And women. He's bi, Draco. Plus, it's not like you wouldn't be a man anymore as soon as you wear girls' clothes.“

Draco keeps shaking his head, but his gaze is back at the mirror. Pansy knows Draco feels beautiful like this. He always has. She used to make him try on all her prettiest dresses. They learned how to walk in heels together.

„If that would make you feel safer, you could talk to Potter about it first.“

„I can't.“

Pansy sighs. Draco can be so difficult sometimes.

„Okay, if you say so. Then buy them just for you. To wear when he's not there. You can wear skirts at mine. I love seeing you in them.“

He gives her a wry look. „That's creepy.“

Pansy shrugs. „You know I think you're beautiful.“

Draco shakes his head.

„Gross.“

„Buy the damn clothes, Draco.“


	2. Chapter 2

„I told you this is not about some AA group,“ Sam says, a little exasperated.

„You can't know that.“

Blaise sounds almost as on edge as Sam seems.

Harry can feel a headache arising. The last thing he needs is the two of them budding heads now.  
They have a new death, the same signature on it. And this time, it's not someone who's attending AA meetings.

„She's the daughter of Jade Greengrass!“ Sam says, basically stabbing the file in front of her with a pen.

„Jade Greengrass was killed because she wanted the Dark Lord dead! And Astoria has never been a Death Eater. She was bloody fourteen when he fell.“

Sam bites her lip. „But she is connected to them,“ she says stubbornly.

„No one who's commiting hate crimes against Death Eaters would choose her as a target,“ Terry says, finality in his voice.

„Yeah, well, what's your theory then?“ Sam asks and Harry doesn't understand why she's always so pissed lately. It's throwing the whole team off.

„Give me a moment to think about it, maybe?“ Blaise snaps at her.

Maybe there's trouble in paradise, Harry thinks. It's hard to tell with those two – they're always bickering afterall.

„I need to go,“ Harry says, glancing at the clock. „I promised Ron I'd help him and Hermoine to paint the baby's room.“

„Have fun,“ Blaise says dryly.

When Harry arrives at the Weasley-Granger household, George is already there, helping Ron taping so the paint would only come on where it belonged.

Harry wishes George would finally learn to accept Draco. He really likes the older Weasley brother, but it feels like a betrayal to be nice to him, with how horrible he's treating Draco.

„Hey, Harry.“

George smiles at him as if there'd be nothing wrong and Harry decides to go along with it.

They spend hours painting the room, George updating them on how things arere going at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, while Hermoine pops by now and then to watch them or give Ron a kiss.

„You're still with Malfoy?“ George asks as he and Harry are cleaning up the room, the smell of fresh paint acidy in their noses.

Harry tenses. „I am. I'm not going to leave him, George.“

He gives the Weasley a firm look. „This is serious to me.“

George shakes his head. Before he can say more though, Ron comes in to get them both for dinner.

Draco is sitting on the couch in the living room when Harry gets home, sipping on hot chocolate. Harry finds it endearing how much Draco loves sweet things – and how he refuses to admit it.

„Hey, darling,“ Harry says and kisses Draco briefly before dropping down next to him.

His shoulders and arms hurt badly.

„How was it?“ Draco asks, putting his book down. The Slytherin reads much more than Harry does.

„Oh, pretty good. I mean – George is always... it's always a little tense now, but...“

Harry shrugs.

Draco's face hardens a fraction. „George was there, too?“

„Yes. Ron invited him.“ Harry pushes a strand of Draco's silky hair back.

„Does it bother you?“ he asks.

„When you spend time with him?“

„Yeah.“

Draco smoothes one hand over his thigh as if to straighten the fabric of his pajama bottoms. „He's your family.“

„It can still bother you.“

Draco smiles faintly at him. „I don't like it. But I can live with it.“

Harry smiles at him, thankful, then flinches when he moves his shoulders.

„Sore?“

„You have no idea.“

Draco puts a hand on Harry's shoulder and starts kneading it.

„Oh, that's good.“

Harry turns his back to him and Draco has obviously done this before, because he's a genius at this.

„Did someone teach you?“ Harry asks as Draco is working his fingers into a particularly knotted tendon.

„No. But Pansy likes it when I do it.“

„Smart girl.“

Draco hums.

„Draco?“

„Yes?“

„Do you want kids?“

The question hangs between them in the air. Draco pauses, hands warm on Harry's back. He slowly picks up massaging the Gryffindor again.

„I'm not sure.“

„Oh.“

„I know you do. Right?“

Harry hesitates. Then nods. „Yes. I used to say I don't know yet, but... yes. I do. I mean, I've already got Teddy, but we're not nearly as close as I'd like us to be. And... I've always wanted a family.“

„I know,“ Draco says quietly.

Harry swallows.

„So, you don't want kids?“

„I don't know, Harry. Right now, definitely not.“

„Yeah, no. It's too early, I think that too,“ Harry hastily says. He doesn't feel grown up enough to raise a child. „But... in general.“

Draco sighs, his fingers now more stroking than kneading.

„I... don't think I'd make a very good father.“

Surprised, Harry turns a little to look at Draco. „Why would you say that?“

Draco shrugs and looks at his hands.

„Hey. Just because your father is an asshole, doesn't mean you'd be a bad one too.“

Harry turns around fully.

„Children always repeat the pattern,“ Draco says.

„Not always.“

„Yes, always.“

Harry cocks his head and smiles at Draco.

„Well, my parents were really good ones. And they loved each other. Meaning, me and my partner will be very good parents, too.“

That makes the corners of Draco's mouth turn upwards.

„You'd be a good dad, Draco,“ Harry says, taking the blond's hand.

„I'm not sure. But we'll see.“

Harry pauses. Maybe it's too early. But this is important. He only realizes now how important this really is to him.

„Draco, I... children are a huge thing to me. I really want to have kids. Not now and probably not in two years either, but further down the road, definitely. I don't care about marriage so much, but I know I want kids.“

Draco looks at him with a soft expression. Reaches out and pushes Harry's fringe back.

„I know, Harry. I know.“

„So... if you really don't want any, then – that would be a problem. A big problem.“

Draco swallows. „Yes. I agree. But, as I said, I'm just not sure yet. Can you give me more time to think about it?“

Harry nods, his heart aching again. He welcomes the pain.

„Of course. Just... should you be completely sure that you don't want a family, please tell me.“

„So you can break up with me?“ Draco's voice is wry.

Harry bites his lip.

„Honestly? Yes. Shared goals are... I think, essential for a relationship to work.“

Draco nods.

„But there's still time.“

Just the thought of breaking up with Draco sends his heart racing, makes his palms sweat.

„It's probably too early to talk about this anyway. I just... don't want to make the same mistake twice.“

Draco lifts Harry's hand to his lips. Presses a kiss to it.

„What you need is important. I know that this is essential to you.“

„To you too,“ Harry says. „I mean, you need to know that about me too, so you can decide whether it fits with your plans and ideas.“

„Yes. I'll... just have to figure it out.“

Harry smiles and pulls his boyfriend close. „We can do that together.“

„Are you sure, Parkinson?“

Potter has trouble hiding his frustration. Well, it's not Pansy's fault the mighty Aurorforce is stumbling in the dark.

„I'm sure. It can't have been suicide with Greengrass either. And, honestly, you didn't think it would be, did you?“

Potter scratches a hand through his hair. Pansy catches a glimpse of a half-healed love bite on the Gryffindor's throat.

„Our new victim... he's not a Death Eater, is he? We're certain regarding that?“ Sam asks, disappointment clear in her voice.

„No. Gregory Miller. He's a clean slate.“

„Fuck.“

Sam drops her pencil and leans forward, putting her hands to her head as if it was about to explode.

Pansy can't help but notice how her low-cut shirt is revealing even more skin in this postion. Her mouth goes dry as her gaze flicks over the smooth skin, the top of Sam's breasts.

Seconds later, she curses herself for giving in, if only for a moment.

„There must be something that connects them all,“ Terry says, a deep frown on his face. Pansy admires his flawless golden kajal. Maybe she should make Draco hang out with him more often.

„But what is it?“ Sam leans back again, looking at the files spread on her desk.

„Are we even sure it's one and the same offender?“ Blaise asks, flipping through his respective mess, a look of slight confusion on his face. „Afterall, poison isn't much of a trademark. Maybe these are multiple different cases.“

It's silent while everyone considers this.

Pansy knows she should probably head back to her lab, but this is so much more interesting.

„I don't think so. But that's more a feeling than anything else,“ Potter says.

„I agree with Harry,“ Sam says, looking at him.

„But we should stay open-minded.“ They all throw Terry a wry look at that.

„Considering we currently don't even have one single theory, I doubt this will be all too difficult to follow,“ Blaise says dryly.

Pansy crooks a smile. She does like Blaise. Even though he infuriates her to no end sometimes.

„Except for Astoria, our victims are all men,“ Potter says, a finger stroking over his jaw, pinching the skin.

„That only makes things even more convoluted, in my opinion,“ Terry says. „I mean, if it weren't for Astoria, we'd have three middle-aged men – that would make one similarity, at least. And then there's Greengrass. She's not only thirty years younger than the other victims, but also a woman.“

„So you're saying you'd rule out any kind of sexual motivation?“ Potter asks.

„I mean... it's not entirely impossible,“ Terry says.

Blaise shakes his head. „No. This has nothing to do with sex. The victims haven't been abused in any way, probably not even touched by their murderer. Three middle-aged men are unlikely victims when it comes to sexual harrassment per se and if we're throwing Astoria into the mix, it gets only more unlikely.“

„I think Blaise is right,“ Pansy says. „This doesn't look like it's motivated by sexual desire.“

„But what _is_ the motive?“

Sam looks at her openly, as if Pansy could somehow provide an answer.

„I don't know.“

„There must be a link,“ Potter says, frowning at his desk. „We only have to find it.“

„I'll catch up to you in a minute,“ Sam says and Blaise nods, leaving the office.

It's only Pansy and Sam now. Pansy pretends the air wouldn't be charged with fatal electricity.

„Did you want to tell me something?“ Pansy asks, not quite looking at the other girl.

They are standing way too close, Pansy leaning against Potter's deserted desk, Sam only two feet or so in front of her.

„No. I just... I don't know. Would you like to get a drink with me? Unwind a little?“

Sam smiles at her. It's a very pretty smile. Pansy is sure Sam knows that too.

„I can't tonight.“

„Oh.“ The disappointment in Sam's voice is heady. Now Pansy does look at her – only to wish she hadn't.

„What are you up to?“

Pansy holds her gaze. „I've got a date with Max.“

Sam's eyes flicker. „Well. Have fun then.“

„Thank you.“

No one moves.

If Pansy pushed herself up from the desk, standing up fully, she'd stand close enough to Sam to smell her.

It's ridiculous how hard it is to resist the urge to do so.

Sam reaches out and Pansy's breatch catches. She doesn't move as Sam's hand grazes her ear.

„Better.“

Pansy only stares at her.

„Your earring was upside down,“ Sam tells her and Pansy thinks her breath is coming a bit short as well.

She wants to touch Sam's long hair so badly it hurts.

„Good night,“ Sam says and walks out of the door, leaving Pansy alone in the empty room, her heartbeat loud in her ears.

„Thank you, Harry, my dear.“

Molly's so stressed out, her hands are jittery. Harry puts his wand away and leaves the room he just set up.

„I just didn't expect Percy to be arriving so soon and with Penelope... What was he thinking, not giving me a fair warning? Does he still believe that a house cleans itself? Or a proper dinner is prepared in two hours?“

Harry puts a hand on her shoulder. „Everything's wonderful, Molly. Penelope will love it.“

„How could she? It's all a mess.“

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Harry smiles and says: „Believe me, she's going to be way more nervous than you are.“

Everyone had been a little surprised but happy to hear that Percy got back together with his Hogwarts sweetheart, Penelope Clearwater. After several years of being single, Molly had been ready to ask Percy whether he, too, was asexual. Or maybe gay and didn't dare to tell his family?

Now, of course, she's made it her mission to help Percy keep Penelope.

„She's such a lovely girl,“ Molly says and Harry just nods. He doesn't know Penelope, but if she's with Percy, she must be... a unique person, to say it nicely.

„You should come over for dinner soon, my dear.“

„I'd love to, but work is really busy again.“

Harry grimaces. This new case is getting to him. It's been days since the first death and they still don't have any clue. That's more than a little unsettling.

Despite not really wanting to, Harry decides to floo back into the Ministry after leaving the Burrow. He's signed off way too early today (you don't let a hysterical Molly wait for longer than absolutely necessary) and he needs to make up for the lost time.

On his way back to his office, he sends Draco a text.

_I'll be home late tonight. Miss you._

The corridors are empty, but the lights are all still on and so is the coffee machine. Harry seems not to be the only Auror working late. He decides to get a double espresso, the machine loud in the quiet. Taking his mug back to his desk, he wonders how to get started. Everything is so disconnected, there is no red line to the investigation.

„Hey, Harry.“

He almost drops his coffee. The office isn't empty like he expected.

„Sam? What are you doing here?“

The Slytherin smiles at him, tiredly. „I didn't have anything better to do and I kept thinking about the case. But I don't plan on staying much longer.“

Harry sets his coffee down and makes himself comfortable.

„Won't Zabini miss you tonight?“ Harry asks.

Sam gives him a wry look. „We don't live together.“

The tight set of her mouth makes Harry contemplate whether to ask her about why she's so pissed all the time lately, but he then decides this is not the time. He came here to work, afterall.

It's already pitch black outside and Sam is long gone when Harry makes the only moderately interesting discovery of the night.

He's going through Miller's file for the second time, eyes already burning with tiredness. Something catches his eye and he pauses.

„What the...“

Gregory Miller turns out to be Penelope Clearwater's uncle. He is her mother's brother.

Harry rubs his face and stares at the paper, trying to force it to present him some answers. It won't let itself be persuaded.

He thinks about if this is important, but after some minutes, he finds that he's too exhausted to come up with anything. He'll think about it some more tomorrow – maybe Sam or Terry have an idea.

It's midnight when Harry finally gets home. He tries his best to be very quiet so not to wake Draco, who's nowhere in sight. Unspeakables start early, so Draco tries to be in bed by eleven.

Harry shuffles into the kitchen, hoping he'll have some toast or cereal left.

His heart makes a little jolt as he spots the pot on the stove. He lifts the lid and the heavenly smell of stew fills the kitchen. Harry smiles widely.

He wolves down the lukewarm stew in no time, then rushes through his nightly bathroom rituals before climbing into bed next to Draco.

The bed is so soft, Draco so warm and Harry so tired, he's asleep without noticing that his boyfriend is still wide awake.

As on most days, Draco is up before Harry.

The cool winter sun makes him squint his eyes, blinking. Slowly, he gets up, turning, so he can look at Harry.

The Gryffindor is peaceful in his sleep.

When he came home yesterday, Draco's heart had thundered in his chest.

Harry'd been exhausted. He fell into bed next to Draco, asleep in a heartbeat.

Draco is almost sure the brunet hadn't been drunk.

Sighing, Draco gets up and takes a quick shower, readying himself for the day.

Harry meets him down in the kitchen while Draco is making tea.

Since Draco is living here, Harry has changed his routine so that he doesn't shower first thing in the morning, but rather has breakfast with Draco before the blond heads off to work and Harry gets cleaned and dressed.

„Morning,“ the Gryffindor says, stifling a yawn.

Draco thinks he looks adorable in his thin sweatpants and the ratty shirt he always sleeps in.

When Harry has kissed Draco's cheek and started brewing coffee, Draco bites his lip.

„You were at the office yesterday?“

„Yeah. I went over to the Burrow earlier in the evening to help Molly clean up for today. Percy introduces his girlfriend.“ Harry gulps down half of his coffee, then continues: „Then I went back to work. You know we've got this new case.“

„No suspect yet?“

Harry shakes his head, clearly frustrated.

„Nope. Nothing.“

Draco exhales. Harry is telling the truth. Of course he is. The man is a bloody Gryffindor – he probably isn't even capable of lying.

And yet.

„Draco? You okay?“

Draco blinks and allows his hair to fall forward, hide his face.

True to this annoying habit of his, Harry steps closer and pushes the blond strands back again.

„Sure? How was your day? Thank you for the stew by the way. It was amazing.“

„No problem.“

Harry bows and bends his head, trying to get a good look at Draco's face.

„How was your day?“ he repeats.

Draco finally turns. „Good. Normal.“

He's being stupid. He knows he is.

„You're not mad at me, right? I'm sorry for being home so late, but this case is a real pain in my ass. I couldn't have gone home this early with a good conscience.“

„I know.“ And Draco does. He finally looks at Harry. Smiles. „I'm just being stupid.“

The Gryffindor peers at him over his mug, then sets it down and smiles.

„Share your stupidity?“

„I'd rather not.“

„Oh, please. It's always a relief to find I'm not the only fool in this house.“

Draco huffs out a laugh.

Then he sobers and busies himself with his tea. „It's nothing, honestly. I just.... when Derek used to come home late, the reason has almost never been work.“

Draco doesn't look at Harry, but rather out of the window. He takes a sip from his tea and almost burns his tongue.

He's surprised to feel slightly chapped lips press briefly to his skin. Harry kisses him on the cheek.

„Derek is an asshole,“ Harry says, head still close to Draco's. „But I'm not like him.“

Draco sighs and turns around. Looks into Harry's pretty eyes.

„I know.“

„I couldn't even lie to you when I wanted to. You're way too smart for me,“ Harry says, smiling at Draco and catching a lock of his silver hair, running it between his index and middle finger.

Draco kisses him briefly. He doesn't tell Harry that Derek couldn't lie to him either. Draco always knew.

„When will you be home tonight?“ Harry asks him.

„Around six, I guess.“

„I won't be later than seven,“ the Gryffindor promises. „Unless, of course, we suddenly have a huge revelation and can track down our suspect. But at this state, it's more likely that Sam is showing up with a buzzcut.“

„We need to talk to Clearwater,“ Blaise says after Harry told his team about his nightly findings.

„I doubt that she'll be able to help us much, but she and her mother seem to be the only living relatives left.“

„That's not true,“ Terry says, shifting on his chair until he's sitting cross-legged. „Miller also has a brother. Andrew Miller.“

Harry takes a sip from Sam's cup of coffee. „Then let's pay them a visit, shall we?“

Mrs. Clearwater's house isn't that big and incredibly clean and tidy. Everything seems to blink and the sofa Harry and Blaise are sitting on is free of any crumbs.

The witch herself is approaching her sixties with fast steps, but she's still wearing expensive looking suits and heels, her short grey hair styled.

„My brother Gregory was a kind man,“ she tells them, her eyes uncomfortably piercing. „He was proud of his work at the menagerie and cared for his family.“

„He didn't have any children, is that right?“ Harry asks.

Mrs. Clearwater's lips tighten just a fraction.

„No, he did not.“

„May I ask why, if he was such a... family-oriented person?“

Harry wants to kick Blaise. The Slytherin can be the smoothest talker of them all – or he can be a complete prick.

The look Mrs. Clearwater gives him is icy. „He simply didn't get lucky in that department.“

„Was he married?“ Blaise asks, even though they already know he was divorced.

„His wife divorced him five years ago. She was... a difficult woman,“ Mrs. Clearwater says, the faintest hint of disdain in her voice.

„Do you know the reason for the divorce?“

„No. But I've always suspected she might have had someone else.“

„But you don't know that, do you?“ Blaise asks.

„I haven't drugged her with Verita Serum to interrogate her, no.“

„Right. So, Mrs. Clearwater – what was your relationship with Gregory like?“ Harry asks.

„We've been close. Of course, sometimes it is difficult to make time with children and work, but we've seen each other often.“

„Did you notice anything unusual during the weeks before he was killed?“

Mrs. Clearwater swallows. „No. I didn't. But it's been the time when my daughter told me about her new relationship and eventual future plans and I was distracted. Maybe, if I'd paid closer attention...“

She trails off and Harry gives her a moment.

„Has there been anyone with whom Gregory had a row? Or maybe some ongoing tension? At work, perhaps?“

Mrs. Clearwater frowns. „I don't think so. Not that I know of, at least. As I said, my brother was a kind man. He wasn't the type to start fights. Not since he's older than eighteen, at least.“

„Was the divorce from his ex-wife a hurtful one?“

The witch gives Blaise a stern look.

„Of course it was hurtful. She left him. But I don't think she had any intention of hurting him. She simply never wanted to see him again.“

„I think there is something she didn't tell us,“ Blaise says when they're all back at the office.

Sam and Terry have been there before them, already stacked up on coffee and some biscuits.

„But I can't put my finger on what that might be.“

Harry sighs. „Otherwise she didn't really give anything important away. I mean, we could look into his ex-wife – we should – but... I don't know. It didn't sound like she'd have anything to do with it, honestly.“

„Penelope didn't give us anything to work with either,“ Sam says, braiding her hair with nimble fingers. „She says she used to see her uncle quite a lot when she had still been living at home. During the last four years, they only met twice on family events.“

„What kind of person was he, do you think?“ Harry asks, looking at Sam.

„Hard to tell. I don't think Penelope liked him that much. Or maybe there just wasn't a very deep connection. I mean, I don't have any kind of connection with my uncle either.“

Blaise frowns. „For all that Clearwater went on how brilliant Miller was, I think the opposite might be true. To me, it sounds like he might have been quite the loner.“

„Which doesn't make our job any easier,“ Terry sighs.

„I just don't see the connection to the other victims,“ Sam says, crossing her legs.

„I don't see the connection between any of them.“ Terry sounds defeated.

„Miller probably isn't part of the AAs?“ Harry asks, just for good measure.

„Nope. But he was hospitalized for alcohol poisoning twice,“ Terry says.

„That doesn't have to mean anything.“ Blaise sounds dismissive. „Draco and I have been hospitalized for the same thing twice as well.“

„So we still got absolutely nothing,“ Harry concludes.


	3. Chapter 3

„How'd it go?“ Harry asks, sliding in the chair across from Ron's. It's been long since Harry last visited the Leaky Cauldron.

„Oh, it was pretty good. I mean -“

Before the ginger can continue, the door to the pub opens and Hermoine comes in, holding the door for Draco.

Harry smiles at the sight of his boyfriend. Draco is still in his formal wear and Harry finds it rather hot. Hermoine too is still in her working clothes – that reveal a small, but definitely visible baby bump.

It's still hard for Harry to wrap his head around it.

„Hey.“ Harry smiles up at Draco. The blond sits down next to Harry and kisses him briefly.

Ron picks up where he left off after greeting his fiancé.

„Well, you know, it's Percy. He's always making things a bit awkward, but it wasn't too bad. Penelope is alright and she did her best to impress Molly.“

Ron takes a swig from his pint. Harry joins him, relishing the chilly liquid, the sharp tang of the beer.

„Anyway, did you know that George already knew Penelope?“

„I mean, she's only been two years above him in Hogwarts, right?“ Hermoine asks.

„Yeah, but after Hogwarts. She used to help out at the shop sometimes.“

„Well, it's a good thing she already knows some of Percy's family, right?“

Ron nods. „I guess.“

„What about you, Harry? How is your investigation going?“ Hermoine asks and Harry groans, before indulging them in the horros of the current case – without revealing too much detail, of course.

Draco takes his hand and squeezes.

„It's been a different poison with this one.“

Pansy almost feels bad as she's met with four utterly defeated faces. Terry looks like a kicked puppy and Potter seems ready to bang his head against the next wall.

„It was in the bonbons?“ Sam asks, her voice just a little faint.

Pansy avoids looking at her directly. She doesn't want to see how perfectly straight Sam's teeth are, how long her legs. „Yes.“

„What kind of grown man eats bonbons?“

Blaise presses a hand against his forehead.

„Maybe he's gay. Or just really likes bonbons, what do I know.“ Sam sounds like she doesn't give a damn.

„But, guys. This can't be a coincidence. There are not that many Death Eaters left. It has to mean something that this is one again.“

Pansy silently agrees.

„It certainly does mean _something_ , but what? If it's just hate crimes, what about Greengrass? And Miller?“ Terry looks at her in question.

Sam almost sweeps several files from her desk with one annoyed swing of her arm. „I don't know. I don't fucking know.“

Pansy knows it's probably a bad idea to go out on a Thursday. But she needs to do something. She's only thinking about black hair and smart remarks and she just... can't anymore. She can't spend one more night wanking to Sam bloody Parker, she needs to stop thinking about her.

At first, she thought about calling Max, but, really, she's grown bored of him. He's cute and everything, but Pansy knows that he won't do tonight.

The club isn't too crowded when Pansy walks in. It's a weekday, afterall.

She claims a spot at the bar, ordering a Vodka Soda. Sometimes, she prefers the simplicity of muggle drinks over the wizarding ones.

It doesn't take long to feel the first eyes on her. The guy isn't that bad – a little too muscular for Pansy's liking, but his trimmed beard is nice.

But no.

Pansy turns away, her drink already halfway empty.

„Is that seat taken?“

It almost doesn't surprise Pansy. It's like she should have known.

Sam looks achingly sexy in black leather pants and a long-sleeved crop top with turtleneck that shows off a sliver of golden skin on her stomach. Her hair is open and her lipstick red and Pansy wants to die.

„All yours.“

Sam sits next to her. „Two Tequila shots, please.“

The bartender nods and Pansy knows she should run.

„What are you doing here on a weekday?“

„My head is about to explode. I just needed to... think about something else than this fucking case.“

They link arms when they down their shots and electric sparks are running down Pansy's spine.

She asks Sam about Otis and Sam starts talking about him and Terry and how it's complicated and so weird for Sam.

„Like, I know they're probably fucking in Otis' room sometimes when I'm not there. I want to vomit just thinking about it.“

Pansy nods and says she understands.

„Even though I was mostly on the other side of things. Straight after Hogwarts, I got a flat with Blaise and Draco. I'm honestly still so sorry for Draco. Blaise and I can't have been very quiet and, you know, privacy charms fail.“

Only after she already said it, she realizes she's talking to Blaise's current girlfriend (how could she ever forget?) and blushes. But Sam just laughs and expresses mock sympathy for Draco and then they are talking about Pansy's work and then about Pansy's style and Pansy is so acutely aware of her skirt rising up as she crosses and uncrosses her legs and of her and Sam's knees touching, pressing together, she feels like she can't breathe.

Alcohol is making her brain fuzzy, making her lean in closer to Sam. Sam is touching her arm now, her shoulder. Pansy wonders how drunk she is. Decides that she doesn't care.

„I'm so jealous of Harry and Draco,“ Sam sighs.

„Why?“

„They're just so... obvious. Like, everyone can see they love each other. Really love each other. The way Harry looks at him... it's unreal. I want that too.“

Pansy swallows. The outside of her knee is pressing against the inside of Sam's. If she'd move forward just a little, Pansy's leg would slide between Sam's.

„You got Blaise.“

Sam shakes her head, movements a bit jerky from alcohol. „It's not the same. He doesn't love me like that. And I don't him. Don't love him like that. Merlin, I can't talk anymore.“

Pansy's heart is racing. „Then why are you with him?“

Sam shrugs, her dark eyes on Pansy.

„Don't know. I thought he's a good match, I guess. He challenges me.“

„That's not enough.“

Sam blinks, slowly. „I know.“

Pansy wants to ask how much Sam really likes Blaise. If he takes care of her. If he makes her come.

„Have you ever?“

„Have I ever what?“ Pansy asks.

„Loved like that. Like it's everything.“

Pansy hesitates. She looks at Sam, the girl she can't escape from.

„I don't know.“

„Me neither,“ Sam says.

Her face is so close to Pansy's now, Pansy can smell the alcohol on her breath. She leans in a little.

Sam's lips part and Pansy's heart stops. Sam will kiss her, she thinks. Sam will kiss her.

She does.

Her lips are soft and full and her chin is moving while she is kissing and her hands come up to cup Pansy's face. Pansy's hands find Sam's waist, her arms, shoulders. She's holding on to everything she can reach, pulling her closer.

Their kiss is a collision, a crashing of lips, open-mouthed almost instantly, tongues swiping.

Sam tastes of tequila and sugar. Intoxicating.

When they part for a moment, Pansy is dazed. Sam stares into her eyes.

Someone is wolf-whistling and Sam's eyes narrow.

„Come on.“

Pansy lets Sam lead her to the loo. They're kissing again, so distracting. Pansy almost doesn't get the door to the stall closed behind them.

Sam is still cupping her face, attacking Pansy's mouth with a desperation, a desire, that makes Pansy's knees go weak. The door is digging into her shoulder blades.

With a wet sound, Pansy is breaking the kiss for a second, their mouths separated by a breath of air. Pansy spins them around and presses Sam against the closed door. It rattles and everyone in the loo must be able to hear them. Pansy wonders whether that turns Sam on. It certainly does it for Pansy.

Sam moans and Pansy is kissing her again, bodies sliding together. She drags her mouth down Sam's throat, Sam tilting her head back, giving permission, begging for more.

Pansy sucks a bruise just under Sam's jawline. Her fingers find the zipper of Sam's pants.

„May I?“

Sam is arching her back, pulling Pansy so close, it's difficult for her to get her jeans open. But she manages – Pansy is no beginner.

She kisses the corner of Sam's mouth, tastes her lipstick, smears it all over her face. One hand pulling on her hip, Pansy pushes the other in Sam's pants.

„Oh God,“ Pansy moans as her fingers slide over the girl's knickers. „You're wet.“

Sam lets out a moan that is positively obscene and Pansy is hit by a surge of pure, raw want – a want that is painful and needy and immediate.

She pushes it down, just a little.

Her fingers rub over Sam's panties until she's writhing, spreading her legs, moaning and begging.

„Please, Pansy. Please please please. I need you.“

„Say it again,“ Pansy whispers in Sam's ear, voice hoarse.

„I need you so much. Please. Make me come. Please, please.“

„Such a good girl.“

Pansy lets her fingers slip inside Sam's knickers and Sam loses the last traces of control, clinging to Pansy, moaning and shouting. Her raw, broken off moans, high-pitched and almost like sounds of pain, turn Pansy on beyond belief.

Sam comes with a shout, body going tense, legs trembling.

„I've got you,“ Pansy murmurs as Sam is holding on to her, slowly, slowly coming back to herself.

Pansy is still aching with desire, but she decides it doesn't matter right now. Sam lifts her head and looks at Pansy, face soft and incredulous.

„Fuck, you're good at this.“

Pansy grins at her, knowing it's devious. „I'm good at everything I do.“

Sam laughs, a little breathily. „I bet you are.“

They leave the club holding hands, attracting more than a few stares. Pansy usually doesn't mind to be watched – but only on her terms. Those creeps ogling them, getting a boner from two pretty girls together, they disgust her.

But with Sam by her side, it's hard to get angry.

Under the streetlights at the apparition point, Sam turns to her.

„Are you sure you can apparate?“ Pansy asks her. She's not so sure if she can herself.

„I'll take a cab.“

„Okay.“

They look at each other.

Pansy puts her hands on Sam's hips and kisses her on the mouth. It's sweet this time.

„I'll see you at work tomorrow?“

Sam bites her lip. „Yeah. Good night, Pansy.“

Pansy grins. „Sweet dreams, baby.“

„Okay, what is it?“

Harry frowns at Sam and turns fully to her. They stand in front of Andrew Miller's house.

„What do you mean?“

Even then, Sam doesn't appear to be there with him.

„You're distracted. I don't know what's going on, but I need you to focus now.“

Sam swallows and meets his gaze. „I know. I will.“

Harry waits a heartbeat to make his point, then nods and rings the doorbell.

Unlike Mrs. Clearwater's house, Andrew Miller's isn't all that tidy.

„Sorry for the mess,“ the man says, rubbing his neck as he leads Harry and Sam into a cozy living room. It's full of family photos.

The little girl in one of them reminds Harry a little of Ginny – red haired and smiley.

Andrew Miller is a sturdy man with grey, but surprinsingly full hair.

„My wife and my daughter are out for lunch. I thought you'd rather speak to me alone. But I can call them if you need them here.“

„I doubt that will be necessary,“ Harry says with a polite smile.

Miller is a likable man, Harry thinks, but he knows better than to trust the feeling. First impressions can be deceaving, he's learned that much.

„Tell us a little about your brother, Mr. Miller,“ Sam says as they've all sat down.

Miller's expression darkens a fraction. „To be frank with you, our relationship was... complicated.“

„Could you elaborate on that?“

Miller sighs. „Greg and I always – we've always been different. He was an ambitious man and good at his job, but when it comes to family... it was difficult.“

„In which way?“

Miller seems uncomfortable. „It's hard to say.“

„Was he impulsive? Often started a fight?“

„Not often. I mean, sometimes, but...“

Harry can sense there is something important. And Miller wants to tell them. Harry just has to ask the right questions.

„Did you two have a good relationship?“

Miller hesitates. Then shakes his head. „I wouldn't say so, sir. No. We used to be best buds when we were kids, but as adults, we weren't close at all.“

„Why is that? Your sister told us she was very close with your brother.“

Miller nods.

„That's right. But not me. Greg just... did stuff I didn't agree with.“

Harry tries to reign in his excitement. It's never good to be too pushy.

„What stuff exactly?“

„He... I didn't like the way he treated Penny.“

Miller locks eyes with Harry for a moment, then looks away again.

„How did he treat your niece?“

„Not appropriately, I felt like.“

Sam and Harry exchange a glance. Harry's heart is pounding.

„Could you be a little more specific, Mr. Miller?“ Sam asks.

Miller cracks his knuckles before he answers.

„He'd always crack jokes with her that I felt just weren't really... right for a ten-year old.“

„Sexual innuendos?“ Sam asks.

„A bit, but it was more... the way he did it.“

„Alright. Anything else?“

„He'd touch her in ways I just don't think are okay.“

„He touched her in a sexual way?“ Sam asks, voice neutral.

Harry feels his throat lock. His magic is flaring inside him and he subtley digs his short nails into the palm of his hands. He can't lose his temper now. He's supposed to be a professional, for fuck's sake.

Miller seems uncomfortable. „I wouldn't go that far. But he just... I don't know how to describe it. It felt different from the way I touched my niece. I mean, you know, the normal stuff – you pat her on the shoulder or something. Hug her hello and goodbye, I don't know. He just touched her often. Is all.“

„Is that really all?“

Sam seems to catch up on Harry's inner turmoil.

Miller hesitates. „I don't know anything for sure. I'm just telling you how I felt.“

„Yes, and that is very helpful. And right of you. Just tell us everything that comes to mind, it doesn't have to be important.“

Miller nods, visibly relieved.

„I don't want to make false accusations. But I was... pretty sure that Penny started to avoid him, later on. She was different around him. Quiet. Didn't really talk, didn't smile much. I just... I had a bad feeling. I confronted him about it when she was thirteen. It was her winter break and I saw her with him when my sister had us both over for dinner. He had a hand on her waist, didn't catch me looking. When we were alone, I spoke up. Told him I thought what he was doing is weird. Wrong. He flipped out on me. Said I was being paranoid. There was nothing like that going on. But I didn't believe him. So I told him if I'd ever catch him near her again, I'd have his bollocks for that. I wasn't joking. I couldn't watch it any longer.“

Miller exhales. He seems relieved to have that off his chest.

„Okay, Mr. Miller. Just for clarification: You suspected that your brother was sexually abusing Penelope. So you confronted him and threatened him.“

„Yeah, exactly. It worked. I never saw him near her like that again.“

„Why didn't you tell the Aurors?“ Harry asks.

Miller swallows. „I couldn't be sure. I had no proof.“

„But you were pretty sure.“

Miller looks down. „He was still my brother.“

„Is everything alright?“

Draco sounds concerned. He steps closer to Harry and runs a hand over his back soothingly.

Harry grips the kitchen counter and takes a deep breath. It doesn't help. One glass on the shelf explodes with a pang, shards everywhere.

Draco startles, hand retreating. Harry hates himself.

„I'm sorry,“ he says, forcing his magic down, breathing, getting a grip. He flicks his wand. „Reparo.“

The glass magically fits its pieces back together and returns to the shelf.

„I'm sorry,“ Harry repeats. He should probably go.

Draco takes Harry's hand, his thumb stroking. „What is going on?“

Harry turns to him, bites his lip.

„I can't tell you.“

„Is it about the case?“

Harry nods.

He knows he shouldn't let this get to him so much, but he can't help it. A little girl has been sexually abused by her uncle. Harry'd thrown up as soon as they'd been back at the Ministry.

He's not even sure if it's his own trauma or Draco's that makes him lose it like that. Or if the crime is just so horrible there is no trauma needed to sicken up.

„We might have a subject,“ Harry says.

Andrew Miller himself of course would have had a motive. But Harry is almost positive that he's not the murderer. Then there is Penelope, of course. Her mother.

And Percy.

„My money is on him,“ Blaise said. „He's her boyfriend. No one would be more likely.“

„What about the other victims?“ Harry'd said. He doesn't want to believe this.

„We'll find the connection,“ Sam answered.

„But isn't that a good thing?“ Draco says, looking up at Harry with grey eyes, bringing him back to reality.

„I'm not sure.“ Harry's voice is hoarse. He bites his trembling lip. With a shock, he realizes he's about to start crying.

For Penelope. For Percy. For Ron and Molly and all the other Weasleys.

„Harry.“ Draco's voice is tender with emotions, aching almost.

Harry buries his face in Draco's neck, his shoulder slumping, body curling around Draco's. The Slytherin holds him, slowly stroking his back, waiting for Harry to calm a little.

„It's okay,“ the Slytherin murmurs and Harry hiccups, the familiar scent of Draco easing the hurtful pull in his insides.

Sam is avoiding her.

Their Friday Felix's round is altogether pretty dim – Potter being in the worst mood Pansy has seen him in since he's started dating Draco, Terry rather shaken as well and Sam absent.

„Where's Sam?“ she asks Blaise, trying to keep her voice casual.

She has a hard time looking at him. Whenever she does, guilt is washing over her like a burning acid. She's a horrible person.

And yet, all she cares about is Sam. Or, well. Not all she cares about. But what she cares about most.

„She wasn't feeling so well. Today's been... rough.“

Harry snorts, but doesn't say anything.

Pansy wants to be empathetic, knows this is not the time for hurt feelings and useless pining, but she can't help it.

She feels like screaming.

When they bring him in for questioning, Percy is outraged.

„I've got nothing to do with this!“

Harry needs to force himself to meet Percy's gaze. „We're not arresting you. We just have some questions.“

It's probably good that Blaise is completely unfazed by this being Percy Weasley. Harry needs to stop seeing him as his best mate's brother and start seeing him as a subject.

They ask about Penelope. About Gregory Miller.

Percy doesn't give them anything but a repeated: „I don't know why I'm here,“ until they get specific.

„Gregory Miller has allegedly sexually abused Miss Clearwater as a minor,“ Blaise says, watching Percy's reaction closely.

The Weasley has utter confusion written on his features. „What? No, that is not... that is not true! Penny would have told me.“

Harry feels like Percy is genuine. And yet.

„Are you sure you didn't know? Victims of sexual abuse almost always suffer from PTSD. I find it hard to believe that you, as her partner, did not notice any signs of that.“

Percy seems indignant, but Harry can basically hear his brain working. Going through memories, highlighting things he didn't deem important before Blaise asked.

„I... she would have told me. And even if it was true, I did not know anything about it. If you think I murdered Penny's uncle, you seriously need to consider a change of profession.“

„This is serious, Percy. You have a motive.“

„You don't even know whether those accusations are true!“

„He does have a point,“ Blaise says when they're back with the others. „We don't know if Miller was telling the truth.“

„Why would he lie?“ Harry asks.

„Maybe he killed his brother. And now wants to distract from his real motive.“

„That doesn't make sense,“ Terry says. „He was drawing dangerous attention to himself by revealing his suspicions to us. Why would he do that if he wasn't being genuine?“

„You are all forgetting that we're looking for a serial killer,“ Sam says.

Harry thinks she's looking worse every day. At some point, he'll need to ask her what's going on.

„But Pansy did say one murder was different. A different kind of poison,“ Harry says.

„Yes, but not this one. It's highly likely that we're looking for one killer. Maybe two. But to me, this seems like a solo act.“

Blaise is on the verge of exasperation.

They all are. It's a Saturday and they're locked up in this room, just having interrogated Percy Weasley for murder, Penelope not answering their owls and they are still miles away from arresting anyone.

„We need to find what it is that's connecting all of them,“ Harry insists, probably for the tenth time today.

„Maybe there is no connection,“ Terry says. „Maybe we're dealing with a psychopath. Maybe it's not even relevant whether or not Miller abused Clearwater.“

„Relevant to this case, you mean,“ Harry says sharply.

Terry's gaze softens. „Of course.“

„Terry might be right,“ Blaise says. „Maybe it's one of those maniacs that base their choice of victims on the type of toothpaste they prefer.“

„You're all forgetting how many Death Eaters are among the victims. That doesn't fit your coincedence theory.“

Sam sounds tired.

„I know, it's unlikely, but it still could be a psychopath,“ Terry says, not sounding convinced.

„But normally the unlikely isn't the truth,“ Sam says, head in her hands.

They stay in their office until it's already getting dark outside and Harry is afraid he might set all their files on fire.

„Let's call it a night,“ Terry finally says, rubbing his neck.

They have gotten exactly nowhere.

„I'll see you on Monday?“

Everyone mumbles their goodbyes as they get up and take their leave.

As soon as he's out of the Ministry, Harry calls Draco.

„I'm off now. Are you in the mood for Chinese? I could grab some on the way.“

„Sounds good. How was work?“

Harry snorts.

„Horrible. Absolutely terribly horrible.“

„I'm sorry.“

„It's not your fault.“

„Are you... very tired?“ Draco's tone makes Harry perk up. Anticipation is singing in his belly.

„Not that tired.“

„Perfect. Then I'll see you at home.“

„Do you still want me to get food?“

„Do you think I want to eat your disgusting cereal tonight? Of course you shall get food.“

Harry rolls his eyes.

„See you in a minute.“

When Harry sets the bags with greasy takeaway down on the kitchen counter, Draco is nowhere to be seen.

Putting his coat on the rack, Harry wonders if he should go upstairs – or if he maybe misunderstood Draco's question earlier. Maybe Harry is just horny and so desperate for a distraction, he was reading something into Draco's words that hadn't been there.

„There you are.“

Harry turns  
\- and his jaw drops to the floor.

Draco is standing on the foot of the stairs, one hand on the banisters.

But he doesn't look like the Draco Harry knows.

Instead of his elegant Ministry wear or cozy pajamas, Draco is wearing a skirt. A short, flowy skirt in black, grazing the top of his thighs. The tight crop top is exposing the taut, pale skin of his stomach and his hair is loose and shiny around his shoulders.

He seems unusually tall. Harry's gaze wanders down Draco's long, long legs and lands on... silver, glittery heels. His mouth goes dry.

By the time his eyes find Draco's face again, the blond can't hide his nerves anymore.

He bites his lip.

Harry has lost his voice and Draco's fingers curl tightly around the banister.

„Say something.“

„You just made me speechless.“ Harry's voice is rough.

Draco tilts his head a little, bending one leg, knees touching.

„That is a good thing, I suppose?“

„You...“ Harry still can't speak, not really, but he does remember how moving his limbs works.

He crosses the distance to Draco, stands before him.

With those impossible high heels, the blond is as tall as Harry – maybe even a little taller.

Close up like this, Harry notices the dark paint rimming Draco's eyes, making them look even bigger and more piercing. His lips are shiny. Harry puts his hand up, touches Draco's cheekbone, feels a blond strand of hair graze his fingers.

Draco is standing perfectly still, just looking at Harry.

„How are you so fucking gorgeous?“ Harry asks, pure wonder in his eyes.

Draco smiles coyly and shrugs. Harry notices he holds himself just a little different than he usually does. Everything about him is a touch softer.

„Can I kiss you?“

„What do you think I dressed up for?“

Harry lets his mouth claim Draco's and he's melting into it, his arms wrapping around Harry's neck. Harry lifts him effortlessly, Draco's legs locking around his waist, heels clicking as they bump together behind Harry's back.

With a groan into their kiss, Harry drops Draco onto the couch, watching him spread out beneath him.

„I didn't know you could do that,“ he whispers, his hands touching the hem of Draco's cropped top, the waistband of his skirt that is now just barely covering Draco's groin.

„I didn't know you liked it,“ Draco whispers back.

„Have you ever done this for anyone else?“

Draco swallows, looking up at Harry, so ridiculously beautiful. „No.“

Harry bites his lip, grins. He's achingly hard.

„So this is just for me, then.“ He leans down, nips at Draco's jaw.

The blond's hands come up, carding through his hair. He's sighing softly.

„It's always just for you.“

Harry moans and suddenly, there is no holding back anymore. He's kissing Draco with a feverent urgency and the Slytherin complies willingly, returning the passion with his own, but allowing Harry to take the lead, take charge.

When Harry's hand finds its way under Draco's skirt, he almost comes on the spot.

„Oh my God, Draco.“ His boyfriend is wearing knickers. A lacy thing that's silky and sexy and drives Harry mad instantly.

Draco bites his lip. Grins smugly.

Harry hooks his fingers under the panties' waistband, taking his time assaulting Draco's neck, teasing a little, until he finally slips them down.

„Can I have you like this? With the skirt on? And the heels?“

Draco blinks. Then his lips part. „Anything you want, Harry.“

It takes them quite a while to get to dinner. In fact, all the takeaway is ice cold when Harry finally opens the bag.

But there's nothing to be done about it – Harry just had to have Draco three times first. Sprawled out underneath him on the couch, skirt crumpled around his waist as he was leaving scratch marks on Harry's back; against the wall, high heels digging into Harry's lower back; riding Harry with slow, deep movements, Harry gasping into the blond's open mouth.

„Fuck, it's cold,“ Harry says, looking at the food a little dumbly.

Draco comes up behind him, still naked (during the third round, he'd insisted on taking off the high heels and Harry decided to get rid of the skirt as well, so he'd have a better view).

„And here I was, thinking you'd be capable of doing magic.“

Draco flicks his wand and heats up the greasy goodness.

Harry smiles at him. „Lucky for me I have such a skilled boyfriend.“

With a sly grin, Draco says: „Better don't take it for granted.“

„Never.“

They eat on the couch (after cleaning it up) and Harry can't keep his hands off Draco, even though the searing desire is sated.

„Potter,“ Draco complains as he almost drops a fork loaded with noodles when Harry leans in to nip at his bottom lip. „Behave yourself.“

„I can't with you.“

„I told you I should put on some clothes.“

But Draco is smiling. His eyeliner is smeared all over his face and Harry wants to kiss it all away.

When Draco realizes the state of his face though, he ignores all of Harry's protests and disappears into the bathroom. He gets back with a clean face and combed hair, wearing his pajamas.

„You look gorgeous,“ Harry tells him, painfully in love and stupid with it.

Draco just shakes his head and snuggles close to Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

„What the hell?“

Harry is fuming as he storms into the office. Three faces turn to him.

„You've arrested Percy and didn't even care to tell me?“

The air around Harry is in commotion. Paper is flying up, rustling.

„Calm down, Potter. They almost took you off the case because of Weasley. Don't prove them that they were right saying you're too involved,“ Blaise says, face impassive yet dangerous.

Harry grits his teeth. „Why did you arrest him?“

„We've searched his house,“ Sam says, apology in her eyes. „We've found ingredients of the potion that killed Miller.“

All oxygen is knocked out of Harry.

„For real?“

„Yes. I'm sorry.“

 _This is impossible_ , Harry wants to say. But he knows better.

„Someone must be trying to pin it on me,“ Percy says.

It hurts Harry how desperate he looks. But there is nothing he can do to help if Percy really killed Miller and maybe all the others too.

„If you confess and coorporate, your punishment will be less severe,“ Blaise reminds him.

Percy closes his eyes in frustration. „I didn't do it. How many more times do I have to say this?“

„Evidence is saying otherwise,“ Blaise tells him and Percy looks about to cry.

Penelope Clearwater resembles a ghost more than a person when they finally get to question her.

„I never thought... I didn't think Percy would ever do something like that,“ she says, hand trembling.

„Nothing is proven yet,“ Harry feels the need to say.

Penelope nods.

„Penelope, are your uncle Andrew's accusations true? Did Gregory Miller abuse you?“

The witch closes her eyes at Sam's question. Then nods slowly.

„It's true.“

There is a short silence.

„And did you tell Mr. Weasley about it?“

„I did.“

„But... that's not possible. You must have misunderstood her.“

Percy seems absolutely certain that what they just told him must be a lie.

„Penny never told me about anything like that.“

„She says she did.“

Seconds tick by and Harry can see the realization sinking in, the moment Percy understands his girlfriend really did say it.

Harry simply can not believe that Percy is supposed to be that good of an actor.

„Then she lied.“ His voice is flat and his face crushed.

Terry and Harry exchange a look.

„Why would she lie to us? Lying to the Auror force is a criminal offence.“

Percy shakes his head, staring into nothingness. „I don't know.“

His voice is still flat and Harry is afraid he'll very soon stop talking at all.

„You have to tell us!“

Molly is on the verge of hysterical and Harry flinches.

„I'm so sorry. You know I can't give you confidential information.“

„He's my son, Harry.“

Arthur puts a hand on her shoulder.

„Let him go, Molly. He's not allowed to tell us. He'd lose his job.“

Molly swallows and falls silent. Ron's face is pale.

„How bad is it?“ he asks.

Harry meets his gaze. „Pretty bad.“

„But he's not proven guilty yet, is he?“ Ginny asks, calmer than her brother.

„No. But... we have to see how things unfold.“

George is staring at the wooden table.

„Percy didn't do this.“

Ron looks at Harry with determination.

„He could never,“ Charlie agrees. It's been years Harry has last seen the dragon tamer. He added a few new scars to the collection, as it seems.

„I don't know,“ Ginny says.

Everyone stares at her.

„What did you just say?“

George seems incredulous.

„I said 'I don't know'. Percy is capable of bad things. We all know that.“

That's Ginny, Harry thinks. If you break her trust once, there is no real mending it.

„I don't want to hear you say something like this ever again.“ Molly's voice is trembling.

Ginny's eyes narrow. „Don't say you haven't thought about it, too. There is evidence pointing to Percy. Maybe he really did it.“

„Percy can be a right git, but he's not a murderer,“ Ron says quietly.

His gaze finds Harry's. „What do you think?“

Harry hesitates. „My personal feeling, without taking any evidence into account? I'd say he couldn't. But my gut has been wrong before.“

„But even if he did it,“ George says, slowly. „Wasn't it for a good cause?“

Harry's eyes dart to him. „It might have been an understandable motive. But killing is never justified.“

George's eyes bore into Harry's. „You have killed too, Harry.“

Harry's blood runs cold. „That was different.“

„Was it?“

„For fuck's sake, that was Voldemort! Miller was just a man.“

„A man that raped his underaged niece.“

Everyone is silent.

„Percy didn't do it,“ Molly finally says and her tone suggests that this is the end of the discussion.

Draco concentrates, eyes narrowed. The door swings open and he smiles in self-satisfaction. His wandless magic is getting better and better.

Of course, he only uses it for highly important tasks such as opening doors with cups of coffee in both hands.

Today, Hermoine and him are working in what they call their lab, even though it isn't really one. They're still busy with this special moonstone and there are some more tests to run before they can move on to a new task.

„Black with two sugars,“ Draco says, smiling.

Hermoine is sitting with her back to him, not turning around.

„Here.“

Draco sets the coffee down, looking at Hermoine.

„Thank you.“ Her voice is watery and she wipes at her cheeks.

„Is everything okay?“

The question comes out hesitant. Draco isn't used to seeing Hermoine like this at all. She's almost as fierce as Pansy is and when she's at work, she usually clears her mind of all her personal issues.

„Yes, I just -“

A sob escapes her lips and Hermoine presses a hand to her mouth, face twisting in pain.

„What happened?“

Tentatively, Draco puts a hand on her trembling shoulder.

„I had a fight with Ron,“ Hermoine sobs and Draco is kind of petting her back, overwhelmed and fishing for something to say.

„What about?“

„Just... Percy. Ron is so upset because of it – of course he is – and I wanted to cheer him up, but... I got it all wrong.“

Draco waits for her to continue, her frizzy hair under his fingers.

„I told him that if Percy really did do it, it's good that they finally got him and I... I'm such an idiot.“

Hermoine hiccups, then sobs again, clutching her stomach. „It's just, when I don't know what to do, I always seem so cold. I was supposed to provide emotional support and thought it smart to tell him it would benefit the greater good when the murderer is finally caught. What got into me? How could I say that?“

„Did you really say it like that?“

„Not literally. But that was the message.“

Draco blinks and squeezes her shoulder.

This is Hermoine Granger. Sensitive, sweet and caring and yet, sometimes, she can be the most cold-hearted bitch of all.

Pansy would be impressed.

„Just apologize. I'm sure Weasley won't hold any grudges. He knows this is difficult for all of you.“

Hermoine throws him a look out of swollen eyes. „It's so much worse for Ron than it is for me.“

Draco rolls his eyes.

„You're pregnant. That excuses anything.“

Hermoine chuckles, then tries to glare at him. „I'm not going to be one of those pregnant women.“

„I'm afraid you already are,“ Draco says, smiling at her.

To his surprise, Hermoine is leaning against him.

She's asking for him to hold her.

Draco can't remember the last time anyone ever wanted his support like this, no one but Harry.

Carefully, he wraps his arms around her.

Hermoine is such a strong woman, inside and out and here she is, looking for him to share his strength with her.

It's wonderfully incredible.

„I simply couldn't bear to lose him now, Draco,“ she whispers.

Draco's heart tightens. „You won't.“

„But children tend to put so much strain on a relationship. They make everything worse. And almost half of all marriages end in a divorce.“

It's strange how well Draco understands Hermoine. But he still says: „You won't be one of them. Not if you don't want to.“

„Ron left before,“ Hermoine says, voice thick. „When things got hard. He left.“

Draco knows this story, if not well. Both Harry and Hermoine dropped some snippets here and there, enough for Draco to puzzle a picture out of the pieces.

„But he came back.“

„Yes. He did.“

„Everyone makes mistakes. If you can't forgive, then you won't be happy.“

Hermoine sighs and gently disentangles herself from him. „I just always felt like an outsider, you know?“

Her voice is quiet, but not watery anymore.

Draco does know. He has made fun of her enough to know.

But what Hermoine says next surprises him.

„I've never had many friends. All throughout Hogwarts, it's only been Harry and Ron. And I love them, so much. They are such great friends. But I used to feel like... even with them, I was kind of the odd one out. Mostly just because I was a girl. There have always been things they didn't talk to me about, all those supposedly guy-things I was no part of. When Ron and Harry were fighting, it was the worst. Harry needs Ron so much. It made me wonder... if it had been Harry and I who weren't talking, would he have been just as devastated?“

She looks at Draco, searching for an answer.

He takes his time.

„Harry needs you.“ He begins with the simple but powerful bottom line.

„I know what you mean with the guy-stuff and to an extent, you're right. But just as Harry might need his guy-time with Weasley, he needs you as well. Do you think Weasley could have ever given him the same emotional wisdom you provide?“

Hermoine laughs. „Emotional wisdom?“

Draco rolls his eyes, grins.

„Harry told me that you have always been the one helping him sort his feelings out. Weren't you the first one he's told he is bisexual?“

That makes Hermoine smile. „Yes. I was.“

„You see, that only proves Harry needs you just as much as Weasley.“

Hermoine smiles softly. „You're sweet. And I'm going crazy with all these hormones.“

„That is quite alright.“

„I would have never thought that you'd one day become my voice of reason.“

It's said with a slight shake of her head.

Draco bites his lip. „Me neither.“

„Draco?“

„Yes?“

„Is there a reason you hated me that much when we were children? Or was it simply because of my heritage?“

At Draco's horrified expression, she put a hand on his forearm. „I'm sorry. I'm not trying to stir up long past resentments. If you don't want to talk about it, that is fine. Part of me just... always wondered what it was that made me so... hard to like.“

Draco looks at her and, more than ever before, realizes how ignorant he used to be. All his jealousy and hate, his utter conviction the Golden Trip had everything.

He'd thought Harry would be arrogant and so full of himself. Hermoine even more.

And here he is now, facing the reality.

„It was partly your heritage – I just couldn't shake my father's preaches. But, especially when we got older, it was jealousy. I was jealous that you were better than me in every single subject. My father never failed to remind me of that fact. I was jealous of your friends. They really had your back – they loved you for you. Even with Pansy, it took a long time until I was sure we truly loved each other and that we weren't just hanging out because our parents wanted us to. And, of course, I was jealous because of Harry. When those rumors of you two dating went around, I... that was the time when I really hated you.“

Hermoine laughs, but Draco doesn't miss how moved she looks.

„Oh, you shouldn't have worried about that. Harry and I – no. He's like my brother. He always has been.“

Draco smiles. „Good, because otherwise, I'd have to team up with Weasley of all people in our joined jealousy.“

They're both laughing now, until a ringing stops them, reminding them that they're here to work.

Before they get back to their moonstone, Hermoine looks at Draco, their minds linking.

„Thank you.“

„I just don't believe Percy is lying,“ Harry says, handing Sam her coffee.

The Slytherin takes a sip and flinches when she burns her tongue. With a sigh, she reaches for the sugar and drops no less than four cubes into her mug.

Something really is going on.

„He does seem genuine. But we've found now both kinds of poison in his house, Harry. How would that have gotten there?“

„Maybe he's right. Maybe someone wants to pin it on him.“

„We've checked the brother and Mrs. Clearwater. Nothing came off it and there is no one else.“

Harry takes a sip, the dark liquid bitter on his tongue. „What about Penelope?“

Sam sighs. „There is nothing but a motive. And statistically seen, it's so much more likely that a man is the murderer.“

Harry gives up.

And yet, it doesn't feel right. He's becoming more sure with every passing day that Percy Weasley didn't do this.

„Can I ask you something else?“

Harry forces his attention back to Sam. She doesn't look at him.

„Sure.“

„Do you ever... Since you're with Draco, do you still notice other people?“

Cautiously, Harry leans against the wall, watching Sam. „You mean like check out other people?“  
S

am nods.

„And think about other people.“

So this is what's going on. Harry can't say he's surprised.

„Hm... It depends how you'd define 'checking out'. It's not like I'm suddenly blind. If someone's attractive, I do notice that. But it doesn't go further, you know what I mean? It's like, okay, this person is hot. But then that's it.“

„So you never think about what it would be like... to be with someone else?“

„You mean sleep with someone else?“

„Yes. And... maybe more.“

Harry raises his brows. „No. I don't.“

Sam closes her eyes and lets her head drop back.

„Fuck.“

„Sam, what is going on?“

She blinks at him. Pain is written on her features.

„I don't know what to do. I think I might have feelings for someone else.“

„Okay. But you still love Blaise?“

Sam looks to the side, lips tight. „I'm not sure. I like Blaise. But it's more... I don't know if what I think I feel for the other person is real, you know?“

„Actually, I don't. Explain?“

Sam tugs on her hair. „It's like, I'm not sure I really like them. Or really am into them. Maybe it's just because it's forbidden, you know? Maybe I'm just confused.“

This all screams something very specific to Harry. Something that surprises him. He'd never thought Sam would... But why not? Harry should be the last person to be surprised that people don't always turn out to be exactly who you thought they were.

„Sam, is this other person a woman?“

Sam bites her lip. The caught look on her face says it all.

„Yes.“ It comes out as a whisper.

Suddenly, the floodgates open and Harry is shocked when tears are rolling down Sam's cheeks.

„Sorry, sorry, sorry.“ She laughs, wipes frantically at her face. „I'm so sorry.“

„It's okay.“ Harry hugs her, humming soothingly.

„It's okay,“ he repeats and Sam holds him tight, hides her face in his shoulder.

When she draws back, she's stopped crying.

„I don't know why this is such a big deal,“ she says, now almost angry. „My brother is gay, for fuck's sake. You're bi. This shouldn't be... I shouldn't get upset about it. I'm sorry if I'm offending you,“ she says, looking at him almost scared.

Harry just shakes his head.

„It's always a big deal if your own view on yourself changes. That's nothing to be ashamed of. You're allowed to need some time to adjust.“

Sam lets out a breath.

Harry smiles. „It'll be okay, Sam.“

„How was it for you?“ she says, quietly. „When you realized you were bi.“

Harry sighs, mentally going back four years.

„Confusing. It was confusing. I've been so happy with Ginny and there'd always just been girl crushes in Hogwarts. Or so I thought. Now, I'm not so sure anymore.  
Anyway, I was confused, at first. I had those feelings for men, all of a sudden, it felt like. It started with one guy that flirted with me at a bar and from then on... it was like someone turned a switch. I couldn't stop noticing guys. I was so aware of them, how they looked, how they moved and I realized that I liked looking at them just as much as I liked looking at girls.“

„Did you fight it?“

Harry has to think about that for a moment. „Very briefly, maybe. But not really. I never went through this whole pray-the-gay-away crisis. The only time I was really terrified was when I told Ron. It's not like I really thought he wouldn't accept it, but... I just wasn't sure. But apart from that, I just accepted it. It was nothing I found shameful. Just different. It took me while to learn how to flirt with guys though. To be honest, I'm still awkward about it, but that's just me, I guess.“

Harry smiles. Sam looks at him, thoughtful and a little worried.

„I just... I've never been attracted to a girl. Never. I don't get where this is coming from.“

„I mean, there are many people who are bi but have a strong preference. Ginny, for example. She usually prefers girls. I was the exception for her.“

„And you?“

Harry thinks about it for a moment. „I'd say I don't have a preference. To me... gender really doesn't matter.“

Sam looks down the hallway. „I'm just scared I'll throw away a good thing for some experimenting, only to find I'm straight afterall.“

„Well, if you want to know what it's like with a girl, you could talk to Blaise about it. Honestly, I think he'd be open to it.“

Sam looks away so quickly that there is no mistaking it.

„Sam. Don't tell me you already went and did it without telling Blaise.“

„I'm a horrible person, I know.“

„You need to tell him. That's not okay.“

„I know. Give me some time, okay?“

Sam looks at him pleadingly.

Harry sighs, trying to push down his resentment for cheating.

„Was it her?“ he asks, quietly.

Sam nods. „Yes.“

„And how was it?“

She closes her eyes. „Good. Brilliant, actually. But I was drunk. So was she.“

„You need to make a decision, Sam. What you're doing isn't fair to either of them, Blaise and the girl.“

„I know. But I'm scared I'll choose wrong.“

Harry studies her face. „The only wrong decision in this situation is continuing as it is.“

Sam bites her lip and doesn't answer.

„He's got an alibi,“ Blaise says as soon as Sam and Harry get back into the office.

„Percy?“

Harry can barely conceal his excitement. „Yes. Pansy just sketched a timeline for us. The potion that killed Miller needs to be consumed no later than three days after it has been uncorked. But Weasley has not been in London during the week leading up to Miller's death. He was on vacation with Clearwater.“

Terry frowns. „She didn't tell us about that.“

„I mean, I doubt she knew anything about how the potion works,“ Sam says.

„I still think it's weird that she didn't tell us her of murder accused boyfriend was out of town with her until late in the evening the day Miller died.“

„I agree with Terry,“ Harry says.

„We should bring Clearwater in for questioning once more.“

„It was me.“

Both Harry and Sam stare at Clearwater.

„What was that?“

„It was me. I killed Miller. An all the others too.“

Sam catches Harry's gaze.

„Mr. Weasley's alibi applies for you too. You can't have done it.“

„I gave the order. The person who did it for me didn't even know the potion was deadly. They weren't important.“

„You are confessing to have given the order to murder Gregory Miller?“

„Yes. And also every other victim.“

Harry takes a deep breath. „We have some more questions.“

Percy leaves looking like a corpse.

„I'm sorry. For everything,“ Harry says, but Percy doesn't even seem to hear him.

Only when Harry has walked him to the Ministry's floos, Percy looks him into the eyes.

„It can't have been her.“

Harry's heart clenches. „I'm so sorry, Percy.“

„There are just some inconsistensies. The biggest one being the lack of motive for all the other murders.“

Sam frowns, looking down.

„She said they were hate crimes. Revenge on Death Eaters. Makes enough sense to me,“ Terry says.

„But she didn't even lose anyone close to her in the war.“

„We all lost people close to us,“ Harry argues.

„Yes, but not _close_ -close. None of her family, not a significant other or best friend. I just feel like... she's not a candidate for hate crimes.

„But she confessed, Samantha,“ Blaise says.

„I know that. And I think it's weird. Why would she do that? We didn't have anything on her. She had an alibi, even.“

„Maybe she couldn't live with the guilt anymore,“ Harry suggests.

„Did she seem like that to you?“

No, she didn't, Harry has to admit. But people are not always easy to read.

„What matters is that she knows all the details,“ Blaise says. „She knows too much to not have done it. We just need to find her handyman and then we can close this case.“

„You look gorgeous already,“ Pansy murmurs, her focus entirely on getting the wing of the eyeliner right.

Draco blinks and she hisses.

„Don't move.“

Part of Pansy is almost mad at Draco for being so unfairly pretty like this (and at all times, really), but mostly, Pansy just feels some weird sense of pride. What a long way they've come from naive twelve-year olds playing dress-up, over closeted, angry teenagers to now this – Draco sitting in her bedroom, allowing Pansy to paint his face.

„All done.“ Pansy studies her work.

Draco's gray eyes are like smokey glass with the eyeliner and glittery eyeshadow Pansy applied, his cheekbones are glowing with highlighter and his lips are a crimson red.

„I mean, you look a little like a hooker,“ Pansy says and Draco snorts. „But a very beautiful one.“

„No hooker-shaming, Pansy,“ Draco says, smiling.

„By the way, what about my panties? Am I ever going to get those back?“

Draco bites his red lip, looking slightly embarrassed. „Um, honestly – I doubt you'll want those back.“

Pansy's eyebrows shoot up. „I see. So, Potter is into it?“

Draco can't suppress a smug little smile. „That's almost an understatement.“

„I told you so. But you'll need to buy your own knickers in the future. I'm not going to give you all of my faves just so you can let Potter rip them off you.“

„I actually brought you this. We can go shopping together.“

After a quick rummaging through his pockets, Draco hands her a little giftcard.

Pansy smiles. „You're the best.“

She leans in and kisses Draco's cheek. As she draws back, her phone beeps.

For a moment, she closes her eyes. She already knows who it is.

„Drake?“

„Yes?“

„Would you mind...? Can I kick you out now?“

He raises one arched brow at her. „Are you expecting someone?“

Pansy's guilty face says it all.

„Pans.“

Draco's expression is caught somewhere between stern, angry and compassionate.

„We've fucked,“ Pansy says, rushed.

It could be funny how shocked Draco looks, full face of makeup and everything.

„When? How?“

„Last week. At a club.“

„Pansy...“

She buries her face in her hands, before looking up again, then away. „I know. I'm a bad person.“

Fear is welling up in her. She looks at her best friend pleadingly.

„Please don't tell Blaise. Please.“

Draco sighs. „I won't. But you should, Pansy. Especially if you plan on continuing this.“

„I feel like that's not my decision to make.“

„Yes, it is. Blaise is your friend. You can't do this to him.“

Pansy knows Draco is right. But...

„Sam would hate me if I told him.“

Draco frowns. „You both need to tell him.“

„I think it's just... I don't think this thing between us is meant to be going anywhere.“

Afterall, Sam had ignored her for days after that night at the club – and then she'd texted Pansy. Said she needed to see her again. That she missed her.

Pansy had managed to resist for one day.

Then, she'd found Sam at the Ministry. Pulled her into a deserted room and they've snogged each other senseless, frantic hands searching for naked skin.

That happened once more and now, Sam wants to come over.

Pansy knows what that means. And she knows she should say no. For her sake as well as for Blaise's.

But she can't.

She never can.

„And that makes it better?“ Draco asks, now clearly judging her.

A pang of annoyance flares in Pansy's chest. „I don't think you have the right to judge anyone when it comes to their love life, Draco.“

Draco swallows. „So you're saying fucking your friend's girlfriend behind his back is perfectly acceptable?“

„I...“

„What if it was Harry? Would you do that too? And then, when I found out, you'd tell me it was't meant to be going anywhere, so it's fine? Do you think I'd be alright with that?“

Pansy feels sick.

„That's not the same. Not at all.“

„It's _exactly_ the same, Pansy.“

„Sam and Blaise aren't you and Harry! She told me she doesn't love him like that.“

„When did she tell you that?“

Pansy bites her lip. Doesn't want to say it. „That night at the club.“

„So, this drunk confession when she was about to get into your pants of course justifies all kinds of ill behaviour, I see.“

„Draco.“

He stares at her and she feels small and dirty and defiant.

His gaze softens, but just a fraction. „Look, I love you. And I can't decide for you. But I'm not going to watch you betraying Blaise like this indefinitely. If you can't tell him, eventually, I will.“

Pansy bites her lip. „I thought you'd be on my side in this.“

„I am. That's why I'm not telling Blaise right now.“

Pansy swallows. That's not enough. „I thought you'd love me more than him.“

They lock eyes.

It's this thing that none of them has ever said out loud. Their unholy secret, one everyone in a trio is always afraid of.

Draco has been Pansy's favorite all along and now, she feels like he is more than ever.

And she thought that Draco felt the same for her. Afterall, it's never Blaise he confides in. It's Pansy who knows about Draco's predilection for crossdressing. It's Pansy who Draco told, one drunken night, about how Derek sometimes didn't ask. It's Pansy who knows that Draco scarred his Dark Mark badly, almost killed himself doing it, and now glamours it every day.

And yet.

Suddenly, Pansy remembers that it was Blaise who knew about Draco's crush on Potter first. It was Blaise Draco flooed after Derek had beaten the living daylights out of him.

Maybe Pansy has been fooling herself all along.

Maybe she really isn't anyone's number one.

„Please leave now,“ she says, throat tight.

„I think you're making a mistake,“ Draco says, quietly.

„Yeah, well. You have spent two fucking years making a mistake. I think I'll be okay with one time.“

Draco leaves and Pansy needs some time to pull herself back together.

When Sam steps out of her fireplace, Pansy's heart is at her throat already. Sam looks eatable in her tight jeans and loose jumper. Her hair is down and the need to touch her is overwhelming in Pansy, singing in her blood.

„Hey you.“ Sam grins and before Pansy can do anything to regain just a little bit of control, Sam has crossed the distance and kisses her.

She tastes like coffee and toothpaste and Pansy closes her eyes.

„Everything okay at the office?“ Pansy manages to ask between kisses.

Sam frowns slightly. „Yeah. We got the murderer now.“

„That's good, I -“

With another searing kiss, Sam shuts her up and Pansy realizes she hasn't come here to talk.

That's fine with Pansy.

They find their way to Pansy's couch. Somehow, Pansy thinks this might be a better choice than the bedroom.

„I want you to show me how to go down on you,“ Sam whisper into Pansy's ear, her hands running over Pansy's waist.

Pansy's breath catches in her throat and she grips Sam's hips a little tighter.

„Okay.“

„We can't keep doing this.“

Pansy watches Sam from the couch. She's putting on her jumper, her hair a hot mess.

Sam blinks at her, then looks away. „I know.“

„Good.“

„Thank you for tonight though. I needed that.“

Sam's shy, meaningful smile stabs Pansy right through the heart.

„You should tell your boyfriend.“

The temperature in the room drops.

„Maybe it would be better not to. I mean... we can stop it now. No harm done.“

A scream is building inside Pansy's chest and white, hot hatred rushes through her body.

„Get out.“

Sam startles, gapes at her. „Excuse me?“

„Get the fuck out!“ Pansy is shouting now and Sam's eyes grow huge.

„Pansy -“

„You're such a fucking wanker, Samantha Parker. Get. Out!“

Sam does, throwing one last glance over her shoulder before disappiering into green flames.

When she's gone, Pansy grabs a pillow from her couch and presses it to her mouth

She screams until she loses her voice.

Draco destroys Harry's hungry, very hopeful expression at his boyfriend's makeup the moment he opens his mouth.

„Pansy is a fucking idiot.“

Harry's eyebrows raise. „Wow. I thought you two are partners in crime. Never talk behind each other's back and stuff.“

They are. For a moment, Draco considers to backpedal and say it's all fine.

But he has to talk about it, or he'll explode.

„Promise you won't tell anyone.“

„Sure.“

„ _Promise_ , Harry.“

„I promise I won't tell anyone. What is it?“

Draco takes a deep breath and finally drops down next to Harry on the couch at Grimmauld.

„Pansy is having an affair with Samantha.“

Harry's mouth opens. „I'm such an idiot.“

„Why are you an idiot now?“

Harry looks at him and shakes his head in disbelief.

„Sam told me she might have feeling for someone else. A woman. Of course it's Pansy.“

Draco blinks. „She told you she has feelings for Pansy?“

„Might have. Yeah.“

Harry studies Draco's face. „Does Pansy like her back?“

Draco snorts. Loudly.

„Pansy is horribly in love with Sam.“

„Oh.“ Harry seems torn between finding it oh so sweet and pitying Pansy.

„I mean, I really think Sam likes her. She's just not quite ready to admit it yet.“

Draco gives Harry a stern look.

„This hesitance is breaking both of my best friends' hearts. It's not okay.“

„I know. I've told her that.“

„I've told Pansy too.“

With a sigh, Draco leans back into the cushions.

„But I'm not in the best position to give love advise, I do realize.“

Harry frowns and Draco finds some defiance deep inside him.

„Even though, actually, I think I am. I mean, _yes_ , I fucked up with Derek. Monumentally, horribly, stupidly. But that was entirely different. I still have the right to tell Pansy this is wrong. So wrong.“

Harry smiles at him. „Yeah.“

„I mean, why Blaise? Of all people. If it was just anyone, I wouldn't care. But I can't tell Pansy to do whatever she pleases if it hurts Blaise.

„You can't.“

Harry reaches for Draco and Draco lets himself be pulled against the Gryffindor's solid chest with a sigh.

„I hate when Pansy is mad at me.“

„I know.“

„She won't do my makeup again until she's not mad anymore.“

Harry chuckles. „It looks really pretty, by the way.“

Draco smiles.

„It does. Pansy is a genius.“

„You could learn to do it yourself, you know.“

Draco considers it.

„Maybe. But I'm not sure I have the patience to.“

Harry's hand strokes his hair.

„Since when do you do this?“

„Dressing up in girls' clothes?“

„Yeah.“

Draco pauses for a moment. Then he tells Harry about the times he sneaked into his mother's dressing room, about stealing her jewelery, trying to paint his mouth red with her expensive lipstick, only to end up looking like the Joker. He tells him about the time Pansy caught him holding her dresses in front of his skinny frame. How she was thrilled and that it was the start of their secret modeling contests, for which they had to learn walking in heels, almost breaking their ankles in the process.

„And later on?“ Harry asks. „When you were older.“

„I didn't do it for a long time. My... father once caught me with lipstick and threw a fit. That was around the time I fully realized I was gay and, well, that put an end to all that.“

„But what about after you left Hogwarts?“

Draco shrugs.

„I don't know. I felt like it's not something you do. Also,“ he turns his head to look at Harry.

„It's not like this is something I think about all the time. I like doing it, but... it's just for fun. I'm not transgender, Harry.“

The Gryffindor nods and Draco can basically see him filing everything he just said away.

„What about you?“ Draco asks.

Harry smiles, tugging a little at one of Draco's silky locks.

„What about me?“

Draco shrugs. „Any quirks? Childhood secrets? Things you thought were too gay to indulge in?“

Draco bites his lip, hoping he didn't overstep. Harry laughs.

„Hm, let me think.“

Draco waits, watching his boyfriend.

„Not really, honestly. Sorry, I'm boring. I mean, I did try walking in heels once, for pride. Simon convinced me it was a good idea. I guess it was kind of fun, but I'm just so bad at it.“ Harry laughs.

„Who's Simon?“

Draco is positive he hasn't heard that name before.

„Oh, Simon is my... I guess ex. We've never really been serious, but, yeah. We used to date.“

Draco swallows. He didn't know about that. He honestly never thought about Harry having boyfriends before Draco. It seems stupid now. Harry clearly has been with guys before Draco.

„Why did it end?“

Harry laces his fingers through Draco's. „He moved away for a healing program. It was fine. We both knew it was just fun and ended it as friends.“

Draco nods, trying to suppress his curiosity (and jealousy, to be honest).

„You can ask.“

„Ask what?“

„Anything you want.“

Harry smiles.

Draco takes a deep breath. „How many people have you been with? How many guys?“

„Ooff. Um, well. I've only slept with three people, including Ginny. Plus you, obviously.“

Draco blinks. He did not expect that. „Really?“

Harry shrugs and rubs his neck.

„I've never been good with one-offs.“

„So you've only been with... two other guys?“

„Yes. Simon and one absolutely disastrous one night stand. What about you?“

Should have seen this one coming, Draco thinks.

„Well... it's been three. Even though, you see, it always depends how you – well. Define sex.“

Draco hopes that the makeup he's wearing is hiding his blush.

„I've counted oral as sex. Otherwise it would have only been Simon and you.“

Draco looks at him. „I wouldn't have expected that.“

Harry shrugs. „Most people wouldn't. But, as I said. One-offs just aren't for me. It's... I don't know. I guess I'm too awkward for that. And I also – I don't like to be left.“

The last part comes out quietly and Harry looks to his right.

„That is quite normal, don't you think?“

Harry bites his lip and looks at Draco again.

„Not necessarily. I just... I know I get clingy way too soon. I've tried so hard not to be with you, you have no idea.“ Harry laughs a little, but sobers immediately. „It's just, you know. Hermoine says it's _the trauma_.“

Harry rolls his eyes and gives Draco a wry look, but Draco sees right trough him.

„I just had my fair share of being left by people I love, I think.“

„You mean your parents?“

Draco's voice is quiet.

„My parents, my godfather, Dumbledore, Ginny... pick one.“

Harry avoids Draco's gaze.

„Even... I know it's stupid, but even with Ron and Hermoine, it was like that, a little. They picked each other first afterall. And that's okay. I'm really happy for them. Honestly. Just... I've never really been anyone's first choice. Which is kind of ironic, being the Chosen One and all.“

Harry puts the last part in airquotes and Draco realizes how well he knows Harry's tendency to mask pain with dry sarcasm by now.

He swallows and puts a hand to Harry's cheek, thumb stroking lightly. „You are my first choice, Harry. In a way, you always have been.“

Harry's expression at that is hard to describe. It's a kind of shaky exhale, a kind of surrender.

He lets himself sway forward and Draco catches him in his arms, holding him and letting himself be held.


	5. Chapter 5

Pansy thinks about moving.

Not very seriously. She knows she can't move right now – she's fought too hard for her place at the Ministry. And she can't quite bear the thought of being away from Draco.

And yet.

She's not sure she'll survive seeing Sam at the Ministry once more. Whenever she does, her heart seems to be shaking, trembling – about to shatter once again.

She just wants to forget.

But, being her own stupid self, she of course had to make that almost impossible by letting Sam have her, allowing her to get too close to simply wipe it away.  
Pansy can still feel her kissing down her stomach when she closes her eyes. She can still see her looking up at Pansy, lipstick smudged.

When Pansy thinks about how she has moaned, how she has shouted Sam's name when she came, she wants to die. It's too much to bear.

She is so ashamed.

And so heartbroken, it takes her breath away.

Sam wants to talk to her (or maybe just wants to fuck her again, who knows), but this time, Pansy does a brilliant job at dodging her. Apparently, now she has finally been burned badly enough to learn her lesson.

On a lonely Saturday night, Pansy calls Draco. She needs someone to get drunk with.

„I'll be right with you.“

„Bring alcohol.“

„Tequila?“

Sam's arm linked with Pansy's as they down the shots Sam bought for them. The taste of the liquor on Sam's tongue as Pansy licked into her mouth, as Sam bit down on her bottom lip.

„Anything but tequila.“

Pansy is waiting in her flat for Draco.

When the Slytherin seems to take a little longer than Pansy expected, she decides to already get started with a glass of cheap wine. It was meant for cooking, but Pansy doesn't care right now. Booze is booze.

Pansy is two glasses in and on the verge of drunk when she finally gets worried. It's been over an hour since she's talked to Draco and she can't believe Draco would stand her up for a shag with Potter. Not tonight. That's just not Draco.

Pansy calls Potter.

„What is it?“ The Gryffindor sounds relaxed. Not guilty like he would if he'd known he'd kept her from Draco by not letting him out of his bed.

„Is Draco still home?“

„No. I thought he wanted to go to yours?“

Pansy's heart is starting to hammer in her chest. „He did. But he's not here.“

There is a pause.

„He... didn't say anything? Maybe he needed to do something else first?“

„How long does buying some booze take?“

Pansy knows it might not be that smart to worry Potter. But fuck it – Pansy herself is worried.

„I'll call him.“

„I already tried. He doesn't pick up.“

It's kind of ironic and maybe symptomatic for Draco's life – the minute he stops watching his back, someone takes advantage of it.

This time, that someone isn't an old enemy. It's not someone Draco has ever really considered an enemy at all, even though he knows that feeling isn't mutual.  
The stunner is so fast, Draco doesn't notice it. There is no time for a Protego before he's knocked out.

Draco awakes tied up, in between stacks of cartones and strange objects he can't really make sense of. It's dark, but Draco can still see.

He is surprised and not surprised at the same time.

„George.“

The singular Weasley twin is standing before him, face pale, but otherwise relaxed. „Malfoy.“

„What is this?“ Draco isn't yet very afraid, even though he probably should be.

„Justice.“

Draco holds his gaze. „I didn't kill your brother.“

George eyes flicker. „You might as well have. You all did. You and the rest of the Death Eater scum.“

„And now you're going to kill me?“

„Yes.“

„It won't bring back Fred. You'll lose everything.“

„I already have.“

Draco strains a little against the ropes, trying to loosen them wandlessly. It doesn't work. „You didn't die with him, George.“

„Part of me did.“

„I'm sorry,“ Draco says, once again, knowing it won't change anything.

„They think Penny did it.“

Draco doesn't quite follow. „What?“

„They weren't supposed to even look in our direction, you know? I've made a mistake. I should have been more careful – I thought it would look like a suicide. Everyone would understand why a sick pedophile would off himself. But the Aurors didn't buy it.“

Draco stares at the Weasley, realization slowly sinking in. „It was you? All of it?“

George looks at him, something like a serene, sort of detached sorrow in his eyes. „Yes. And they all deserved it. Except for Percy. And Penny.“

Draco frowns. „Well, you didn't exactly come to rescue Percy when everyone thought it was him.“

„Better him than Penny. I didn't think they'd actually throw him into Azkaban. He didn't do it, afterall.“

„But...“ Draco searches his brain for everything Harry told him, everything he read in the press. „Penelope confessed. Why?“

A small smile plays around George's mouth. „For me.“

And then, Draco understands. „She's in love with you.“

„And I with her.“

Draco doesn't know what to say. But it doesn't matter – George seems to be on a roll now.

„We connected while she was working here – helping me. She listened to me when I told her about Fred. And I listened to her when she told me about her sick fuck of an uncle. He wasn't on my list, not until she told me.“

„You wanted to avenge Fred. And thought one more couldn't hurt?“

„More or less.“

„Does Percy know? About you and Penelope?“

George gives him a scathing look. „Of course he doesn't.“

„Penelope is going to prison because of you.“

George shakes his head. „No, she won't. I'll clear things up. That's why you're here – you're the last one. I had some more, but... well. Time is running out.“

Draco swallows. „Why me?“

George's eyes narrow. „Because you started it. You let them into Hogwarts. You let them kill Dumbledore.“

Draco could try to explain to him that Dumbledore was going to die all along, no matter what Draco did or didn't do. But he knows it would be useless. George isn't in the mood to listen.

And he is not wrong. Draco _did_ let the Death Eaters in.

„I've payed for what I did,“ Draco says, quietly.

„Not enough. You can never pay enough.“ George swallows, looking at Draco. „Do you know what it's like? Losing the person that was part of you? Of course you don't. You couldn't. I'll tell you: It _destroys_ you. There is no moving on from that. Everything I was, I was with him. He was always with me. He was inside me. We shared everything. And now he's gone.“

Draco can only look at George. What could he possibly say to that?

„What about your family? They'll be devastated when they learn about what you did.“

Real pain crosses George's face. „I'm sorry for that. I wish there was another way. But there isn't. And, really – they've lost me five years ago already. They all know that.“

„It's not too late.“

„Yes it is.“

„What about Harry?“ Draco asks and now, the fear comes rushing in, spoiling his blood. Making his heart race.

„I'm doing this _for_ Harry, you imbecile. You're not good for him, but he won't see it.“

„George...“

The Weasley raises his wand, pointing at Draco's chest. „If it makes you feel better, this will be my last deed in freedom.“

Draco won't beg. He's spent way too much of his life begging already. Way too much time on his knees.

He does not deserve this. And he will go with his head held high.

„George!“

Both Draco's and George's head whip around. Ron Weasley is standing in the doorframe, a look of shock and determination on his face. „Drop your wand.“

„Oh, for fuck's sake.“ George's face contorts. „Get out, Ron.“

„No. Let him go.“

Draco's eyes dart between the two Weasley's.

„Don't make me do something I'll regret.“

Draco doesn't know what George would do anymore.

„You're out of your mind.“ Ron's voice is broken.

„Maybe. Wouldn't you be?“

Ron's voice shakes, but his wandhand doesn't. „He's gone, George. Nothing can bring him back.“

The older Weasley flinches and then raises his wand higher. „I know that.“

„He wouldn't want you to do this.“

George starts shaking. „Fuck off.“

„You know I'm right. Fred would hate you for this.“

„Fred hated this little fucker, is who he hated!“

Ron's eyes are calm and Draco can't help but feel a surge of deep respect for the Weasley brother he has always thought quite dull rise inside him.

„Fred wasn't a killer. And neither are you.“

George's voice is trembling. „But I am.“

„Think about mom. Dad.“

The two brothers are looking at each other, silently.

„It's enough now. It's enough.“ Ron's voice is calm and Draco almost can't believe his eyes when George slowly lowers his wand.

„He'll destroy Harry too,“ George says, but he sounds like a little boy now.

„Malfoy loves Harry. You can't see clearly right now.“ When Ron takes a step closer to George, his brother lets him.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Ron curls his fingers around George's wrist and pushes it down. Then, he takes the wand from him.

George lets it happen.

„Okay. It'll be okay.“ Before Ron can vanish the ties binding Draco, George starts crying.

It's not easy, watching the Weasley family fall apart. Entirely, this time.

Draco can't help but feel like this is all his fault, even though Harry keeps telling him it isn't. For his sake, Draco pretends. Harry can't be strong for him, not now. Not with his world coming down around him, crashing, burning.

George makes a detailed confession and Penelope is free again, while George won't get around Azkaban. Harry tried to argue his case, say that he wasn't mentally stable enough to be held accountable, but he is overruled in the end.

Draco isn't sure whether the Wizengamot made the right decision.

Harry spends a lot of time with the Weasleys, trying to pick up the pieces and put them back together. Draco keeps finding himself with Hermoine, who, just like him, isn't quite welcome at the Burrow right now. Not because anyone would blame Draco – just because the family can't stand having any outsiders around them. Not even Hermoine.

One time, Luna Lovegood visits them. She needs to talk about Ginny, to someone who understands.

Draco is worried about Harry.

„Why did Ron see it and not me?“ Harry says to Draco one night after dinner, a dinner Harry had only picked at.

„Because Ron is his brother.“

„I'm basically his brother, too,“ Harry says defiantly. „And I'm an Auror, for fuck's sake.“

Tentatively, Draco reaches out and takes Harry's hand. „You couldn't have known, Harry. Ron didn't know either. You know that he simply wanted to talk to George. He didn't expect to find me there.“

There – in the backroom of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The choice of location only makes it all the sadder.

„But at least he noticed something was off. I didn't.“ Harry looks tortured and it hurts Draco so badly that every breath feels like needles in his lungs.

„Harry.“

„What if I lose them now?“ Harry's lip is trembling.

Draco knows he is talking about the Weasleys.

„Of course you won't lose them. They love you. It's just a hard time for them right now. For all of you.“

When the tears are coming and Harry is sobbing, Draco holds him until Harry falls asleep in his lap.

„What about Greengrass? Why her?“ Terry asks.

Harry knows his eyes are bloodshut, even though yesterday, he slept for the first time in forever.

„She wasn't a Death Eater, but she wanted to be one. George told me she was a spy amongst the students while the Carrows reigned. She crucioed Ginny more than once.“

The others nod. It's Sam who, after only four hours at the office, puts a hand on Harry's forearm and squeezs. „Why don't you go home, Harry? This is all basically just paperwork. We can wrap it up without you.“

Harry hesitates. „I should help you.“

„It's fine,“ Blaise says, his brown eyes lacking all of their usual aloofness and snark. „You go rest.“

Harry doesn't resist anymore. He feels absolutely horrible.

Home at Grimmauld, Harry is alone with his feelings. It's not only that someone Harry called his brother turned out to be a serial killer. It's also the fact that he, once again, almost lost Draco.

It's hard to breathe. Panic is rushing through him.

He just so manages to fumble for his phone.

„Ron?“

„What is it?“

„Can you – I -“

Harry can't speak anymore. There is not enough oxygen left.

„Hold on. I'll be there in a minute.“

And Ron is.

He tells Harry to breathe, holds him until Harry stops gasping for air, until his throat unlocks and air is filling his lungs again.

„Thank you,“ Harry says and Ron shakes his head. But Harry isn't finished yet. „For saving Draco. It's... thank you.“

Ron tries for a smile that goes all wrong. „I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think he'd have done the same for me. He certainly would've for you. So that's all I need to know.“

When Draco comes home from work, Harry is all over him. He can't stop himself.

Draco seems startled at first, but then all about going along with it.

As he lets Harry pull him upstairs, pliant and obviously happy to let Harry take anything he wants, Harry suddenly feels like he is craving something different. He doesn't feel quite like himself or maybe, he feels like his ugly parts tonight. He doesn't want to give tonight, doesn't want to hold Draco.

He wants to be held.

If it were anyone else, Harry wouldn't ask. But this is Draco.

As they're kissing, naked on the bed, Draco frowns just a little.

„What's wrong?“

Harry shakes his head. Nothing is wrong with this. But Harry feels... cracked open. Like his skin would slowly be tearing apart and he'd leak through it.

„What do you want, Harry?“ Draco's voice is tender and a little confused at Harry's lack of initiative.

„I... Do me.“

„What?“

„Do me, tonight. Please.“

Harry's voice is shaking just a little. He probably should tell Draco that he has not done this before, but he doesn't want to complicate things.

Complicated is the last thing Harry wants right now.

„I... are you sure?“ Draco seems absolutely stunned.

„Yes. Please.“

The blond is still hesitating. Harry swallows, feeling out of his body, out of his mind. Anxious and needy and afraid.

„I mean, obviously, you don't have to, I just – please. If you want.“

Draco's eyes flick over Harry's face. Harry wonders what he sees there. „Alright.“

„Yeah?“

„If you're certain.“

„Yes. Yes, I am. Please.“

Slowly, Draco shifts then, until he is on top. Harry's heart is pounding so hard against his ribcage, he's afraid it might stop.

Draco's fingers are slow and oh so careful, which is good, because Harry didn't expect it to be so hard. So difficult.

„You have to relax,“ Draco tells him, kissing his neck tenderly.

Harry nods, feeling the blush on his cheeks. He buries his face in the pillow, almost glad he can't see Draco's face.

It gets easier, if only slowly.

There is this moment when Draco first hits the spot inside Harry and Harry loses it, completely. He had no idea anything could feel like that.

When Draco pulls his fingers out, Harry feels weird and empty, groaning in complaint.

„Are you... is this really what you want?“

„Yes.“

He can hear Draco swallow. „I haven't -“

„Draco. Please.“

The blond falls silent.

Harry is on his knees and he has never felt so exposed in his whole life. He's vulnerable, fragile. And he wants this so bad.

When Draco pushes in, Harry gasps.

„Breathe, Harry. It's alright.“ Draco is stroking Harry's sides, one hand holding on to Harry's hips.

It takes them a long time, but Draco is patient and Harry desperate for it and when Draco finally bottoms out, Harry can feel the Slytherin almost coming from that.

„Harry.“ It's a sigh, a breath of air and Harry feels himself get hard again, the pain slowly lessening as Harry's body adjusts to the intrusion.

„Fuck me,“ he murmurs, shaking.

Draco starts slow, but that's not what Harry wants. He's throwing his hips back. „Harder.“

Draco hisses and the sound is so hot, it only spurs Harry on more.

„Oh my god,“ Harry moans as Draco starts snapping his hips in an unrelenting pace.

Harry drops on his forearms and when Draco slows, he right out keens. „Don't stop, don't stop...“

„Just a moment, love.“ Draco is breathing hard and Harry realizes he was about to come. Harry bites his lip raw and waits for Draco to calm down enough to pick up the pace again.

When he folds his body over Harry's, kissing his neck and thrusting in tiny, deep, almost grinding movements, Harry moans loud enough to shake the ground.

„Draco, please, I -“ Harry doesn't even really know what he's asking for, but Draco does. He snakes one of his elegant arms around Harry, his fingers finding his dick.

„Come for me, baby.“

It takes one stroke and Harry is finished, shouting Draco's name and spilling all over the blond's nimble fingers.

„Fuck, Harry, Merlin, I fucking -“

Draco follows Harry after a couple erratic thrusts and the feeling of Draco coming inside him is foreign and deadly hot and just a tiny bit disgusting.

„Merlin,“ Draco says, pulling out, a little too fast, making Harry hiss.

„Sorry. Are you okay?“

Harry looks at his lover, so incredibly beautiful on the bed and nods.

He turns to his side and pulls Draco with him, wrapping the blond's arm around his own waist.

„Just hold me.“

Draco flooes into Pansy's living room a little late – he wanted to wait until Harry was off to Ron and Hermoine's.

The moment he steps out of the fireplace, he is met with shouting.

Pansy and Blaise are standing on different ends of the room, screaming at each other. Draco has never seen them fight like this before.

„You're a lying whore, Pansy.“

„You don't even love her!“ Pansy's voice is skidding and shrill, Blaise's hands curled into fists. „Maybe...“

Blaise whips around and stares at Draco.

„Listen what news I've got, Drake: Pansy has been fucking my girlfriend for weeks now. Isn't that funny?“

At Draco's expression, Blaise's face falls. „You knew about it.“

Draco breathes out. „I'm so sorry, Blaise. I -“

Before Draco can finish the sentence he didn't actually know how to finish, Blaise has crossed the distance and grabbed Draco's shoulders, shoving him into the wall right next to the fireplace.

The air is knocked out of Draco's lungs.

„You fucking asshole. It's always the same with you two, isn't it? Talking behind my back?“

He gives Draco's shoulders a shake.

„Blaise Zabini!“ Pansy's voice is loud, threatening, but Blaise doesn't let go.

„I fucking hate you, you know that, Draco? I fucking _hate_ you.“

„Blaise...“ Before Draco can figure out what to say, Blaise is yanked back by the force of Pansy's spell, falling to the floor, away from Draco.

„This isn't Draco's fault, alright? I begged him not to tell you. And he still said he would if I didn't.“

Blaise looks not even the tiniest bit appeased. „Of course. He'd do everything for you, wouldn't he? But you didn't tell me, Pansy. Sam did.“

„I'm sorry, Blaise. I really am sorry.“

Blaise gets up gracefully and stares at Pansy, then at Draco.

„I don't care.“ He turns around, grabbing a handful of floo powder and throws it into the flames, whirling away.

The silence in the room is deafening.

„Are you okay?“ Pansy asks, voice shaking.

„I'm fine.“ Draco shakes himself out of it and walks over to Pansy.

„You can say you told me so now,“ she says, her voice so thin.

Of course Draco doesn't. He's not that mean.

„Fuck.“ Pansy's voice breaks on the word and she starts sobbing. Draco doesn't know anything to do but hold her.

„Talk to Blaise,“ Hermoine says, shoveling couscous and falafel into her mouth.

Draco smiles at her. The pregnancy hormones seem to really be kicking in now and he feels like he's spending all his lunch breaks feeding a starving woman. A starving woman with a ridiculously strong preference for all things Turkish. Greek, if Turkish food wasn't available.

„He is avoiding me,“ Draco says.

Hermoine hurries to swallow down an especially huge bite of falafel. There is some sauce smeared around her mouth. „He can't avoid you forever. I'm sure he misses you.“

Draco sighs. He is not so sure about that. „We'll see. You've got something there.“ He hands her a napkin.

„Being pregnant is hard,“ she says and Draco nods seriously.

„I bet.“

„But at least Ron is now giving me massages every other day. That is definitely one upside to it all.“

Draco grins.

„Harry is feeling a little better, isn't he?“ Hermoine asks, cautious hope in her dark eyes.

„Yes. I think he does.“ It's why Draco's mood has drastically lightened up over the last two weeks.

„I'm glad.“ Hermoine is fidgeting with her fork. „Good. That's good.“

Draco waits.

„So, since Harry is better now... you know that Ron and I are planning to get married in April. I should still be able to walk by then,“ she says dryly.

„Yes, I know. I'm sure it'll be wonderful,“ Draco says, not sure what she is on about.

„Yes, so. We wanted to wait until everything has settled a bit and Harry isn't as shaken anymore, but then... now, I assume, Ron wants to ask him to be his best man.“

Draco smiles cautiously. Maybe Hermoine is upset about this.

Afterall, Harry can only be best man for one of them.

„Well, since Harry is going to be Ron's, I was thinking... would you want to be mine?“

Draco's mouth falls open. „I... for real?“

Hermoine smiles, still a little nervously.

„Yes. I'd like you to.“

A bright smile is spreading over Draco's face. „Of course I want to.“

It's at the very belated engagement party at Grimmauld that Draco finally gets a chance to talk to Blaise.

Harry had insisted they threw the party at his place, since there is way more space than at the Granger-Weasley flat. Draco also thinks that Harry is still glad for any kind of distraction. He even says to Draco in the morning of the day of the party: „It's nice to be celebrating something good happening.“

Draco understands all too well.

Pansy comes over around midday to help them decorate. She hides it well, but Draco knows that she is sad. As far as he is informed, even though they don't really talk about it much at the moment, Pansy isn't speaking to Sam or Blaise. Which probably leaves her rather lonely.

Draco does his best to make her feel welcome in Harry's (and maybe his as well?) house and show her that Draco's going to be with her, no matter what.

„Why so much falafel?“ she asks with slight disgust in her voice. „It makes you gassy and your breath smells bad.“

Draco and Harry exchange a grin.

„Hermoine is crazy about them at the moment,“ Harry explains.

„Yes, I know the menu of every restaurant around the Ministry who sells those by heart now,“ Draco says.

He doesn't miss the slight strain to Pansy's smile.

Since Draco told her, all excited, that Hermoine asked him to be her best man, Pansy appears not to like her all that much anymore. She is jealous, Draco recognizes.

Pansy is a very possessive person and Draco knows that she sees another girlfriend of his' as a threat. He really hopes that won't negatively affect the little plan he and Harry have come up with.

Pansy tries not to be nervous and fails spectacularly.

Knowing that Sam will be here is enough to trigger her flight instinct. But she knows she has to resist. This is important and she is not going to miss it because of Samantha bloody Parker.

„This is beautiful!“

Granger is clearly smitten with Pansy's decoration. Weasley just nods, clearly not having any sense for decor.

„It was all Pansy's idea,“ Draco says with a smile as he entangles himself from Granger.

Pansy tries not to hate the woman and finds it difficult.

Until Granger smiles warmly at her, that is. „Thank you so much, Pansy.“

Oh God, she'll have to call her Hermoine.

Potter and Weasley are quickly wrapped up in a conversation about Quidditch, Potter's hand possessively on the small of Draco's back. Maybe Pansy should really start calling him Harry.

Hermoine and she are lingering awkwardly.

„Do you want a drink?“ Pansy asks for a lack of anything better to say.

„Thank you, but, um, I can't.“

Of course. She's pregnant. Pansy wants to smack her head against a table.

„Right. Stupid of me. How... how far are you?“

Merlin, Pansy has no idea how to do this. Baby talk really isn't something she is fluent in.

„Ten weeks,“ she says, smiling.

Pansy nods, trying to discreetly look at Hermoine's stomach. If you didn't know she's pregnant, you might think she simply had a few too many chocolate frogs.

„Congratulations.“

„Thank you. I'm really happy. And also bloody terrified.“

That makes Pansy smile. „I can imagine. I always found the idea of pregnancy quite intimidating.“

„Me too. But it's... it still is scary, but also way more wonderful than I ever expected.“

Pany isn't sure if she wants kids, but the way Hermoine describes it... maybe someday. Maybe.

„Isn't that Terry?“

Pansy follows Hermoine's gaze with her own. „Oh, yeah.“

Terry looks good, Pansy thinks, in highwaisted jeans and a turtleneck (both Potter and Weasley insisted on casual attire – much to Pansy's chagrin).

But still, his company definitely steals the show from him.

It hurts Pansy a little, seeing Sam's brother. Otis, aka Jasmine tonight, is wearing a glittery, short dress with tights and high heels that make her much taller than Terry. Her hair is black and long, almost like her sister's. Pansy is dead jealous of the makeup, even though she herself is not a big fan of fake lashes.

„Who is his date?“ Hermoine asks, awe in her voice.

„That is Sam's brother. Otis. But in drag, it's Jasmine.“

Hermoine looks like it'd be Christmas. „Oh, this is awesome!“

Pansy gives her an amused look, then turns and tugs at Draco's arm, halfway entangling him from Potter.

„Look, Draco. Could you walk in those?“

She nods at the ridiculously high heels Jasmine is wearing.  
Weasley gives them a weird look and only belatedly, Pansy realizes that this is something Draco still might not be comfortable flaunting around.

But he doesn't seem too pissed, just studies the shoes and then says: „Not far, I assume.“

They greet the two and Pansy wonders if Jasmine knows about her.

Probably not.

„They're getting along, aren't they?“

Harry throws a look at Hermoine and Pansy who are talking animatedly. Draco smiles smugly. „I told you they would. Hermoine loves strong women and so does Pansy. And they are both in dire need of some female company.“

Harry sifts his fingers through Draco's hair. „You're a genius.“

„I know.“

Harry pops another cube of cheese in his mouth and Draco steals one from his plate. Of the falafel, he stays clear. A boy can hope.

When the door opens, Draco tenses slightly.

Blaise looks good, having completely ignored the casual-attire dresscode, wearing a black suit that fits him perfectly.

Draco swallows. „I'll go talk to him.“

He waits until Blaise has greeted everyone he knows and nodded and all the people he doesn't, then Draco approaches him. To his great relief, Blaise doesn't seem all that angry when Draco says hello.

„Do you have a minute?“

Blaise nods and Draco leads him into the kitchen, away from all the commotion.

„I'm sorry,“ Draco begins without preamble. „I should have told you. It was only... either I'd hurt you or I'd hurt Pansy. And I was afraid Pansy might hex me if I ratted her out. But still. It was wrong and I'm sorry.“  
Blaise looks to the side, fumbling with his cuffs. „I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have shoved you.“

They lock eyes. Then Draco shrugs. „It's okay.“

„No, I shouldn't have.“

„I'd have hexed you if Pansy hadn't got to it first.“

The ghost of a smile plays around Blaise's mouth. „As if you could.“

„Watch me.“

They smile at each other and, really, that's all that was needed for an apology.

Before they return to the party though, Draco says: „I understand how mad you must be at Pansy. You've got every right to. But... she really didn't want to hurt you. Samantha makes her a little crazy. I have never seen her like this before.“

Blaise gives him a long look, then nods – whatever that means.

Pansy feels it when Sam walks in.

Part of her wants to hide behind Hermoine. But Pansy isn't that much of a coward. So she looks.

Looks at Sam and tries to hide what it does to her.

She is gorgeous in a black jumpsuit, a golden belt around her waist. It is so lowcut, it would look obscene on someone with more cleavage, but on Sam, it looks high fashion.

Pansy turns away again and empties her glass of champagne. She knows she'll has to be careful, or she'll end up wasted. It's not the night for that.

It's late already when Pansy finds herself in the same group as Sam.

They're sitting around the small couch table. Draco and Harry are on the couch, snuggled together, next to them Weasley and Hermoine. Sharing one of the big armchair are the only Weasley-girl and her girlfriend, that slightly crazy blond chick Pansy doesn't really know.

Sam and Pansy are sitting on small stools, next to each other. Pansy pretends she doesn't even know Sam is there, despite feeling the other girl's gaze on her.

„Where is Terry?“ Harry asks, craning his neck to look around the room.

„Upstairs with my brother,“ Sam says and when Pansy glances at her, she sees her lips curl.

Harry's eyes widen. „Not in my room!“

Sam laughs. „My thoughts every time they're home alone.“

Harry scrambles to stand and rushes for the stairs. Draco snickers and locks eyes with Pansy for a moment.

They talk about this and that, the Weasleys both rather drunk and when Harry comes back, he looks slightly traumatized.

„Don't tell me,“ Sam says hastily. „I don't want to know.“

„I do. Who tops? I've always wondered,“ the Weasley girl asks and Harry swats her head in passing.

„You're horrible, Gin. And drunk. And it wasn't like that, so you can stop prying.“

He sits back down next to Draco, who rests his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Pansy looks away.

„Can we not talk about that please?“ Weasley asks – the male version -, looking slightly disgusted.

Hermoine smacks his head. It seems to be something Weasley spouses are known to do.

„You're the only straight one here, Ron, so you lose,“ Ginny says, putting her hair up in a messy ponytail.

„Um, no? I'm not.“

Ron points at Hermoine first, then at Sam. Then at Pansy.

Pansy laughs loudly. „I'm not straight, Weasley.“

„Oops.“

Hermoine watches her a little curiously.

„Bi and proud of it,“ Pansy says, allowing a little shade to bleed into her words.

„Harry's proud of it too,“ Ron immediately says, of course missing who actually is the addressant of Pansy's little stab. Pansy almost finds it endearing how he defends his friend.

Harry and Draco though both seem to know who Pansy is talking about.

Has Draco told his boyfriend? Pansy sends a dark glare his way and Draco bites his lip.

Such a git.

„Okay, but you're still wrong, Gin. 'Moine is straight.“

„You know I don't like labels,“ the Gryffindor says and Pansy thinks that is interesting. Normally, only queer people say that. Maybe she'll get the opportunity to ask Hermoine about it some other time.

All eyes are on Sam now.

„I'm so getting queer vibes from you,“ Ginny says, eyeing Sam. Pansy does the same.

„That's funny, isn't it, Sam?“

To her astonishment, Sam meets her gaze squarely. „Not that funny. She is right, afterall.“

Pansy can't breathe.

Draco and Harry are both leaning forward slightly.

„Uh la la, some unresolved sexual tension right... there,“ Ginny almost sings and Lovegood gently pats her arm.

„I think you're embarrassing them, darling.“

Ginny puts a hand to her head. „Sorry. I'm a little drunk.“

Sam is blushing now and Pansy only hopes she herself is not.

To Pansy's relief, Hermoine and Draco then stir the conversation to less dangerous topics. Pansy is so set on ignoring Sam that she actually doesn't notice the girl's leg touching her own at first.

For approximately two seconds at least.

When she does, her heart is sent into overdrive, but Pansy doesn't move her leg away. She can't.

„Have you really never thought about boys, Ron?“

It's of course Ginny who has to bring up the risky topics again. Normally, Pansy loves that. But tonight...

„What?“ Ron seems displeased.

„It's just, I have a hard time understanding straight people. Like, how can you not think about it? Or not see it? I mean, I like girls better too, usually, but... if someone's hot, they're hot. You feel me?“

Pansy makes a mental note to invite the Weasley girl to her next party. Drunk, she is absolutely hilarious.

Ron sighs. „I mean, y'know. Maybe you think about it. Briefly. But then you're like – naahh.“

Everyone starts laughing.

„Can't relate,“ Potter says and Pansy snorts, firewhiskey shooting out of her nose which makes everyone else burst out laughing as well.

Pansy wipes it away. Her leg is still pressed to Sam's.

„I don't know. To me, a woman's beauty is simply different. I think girls are gorgeous all the time, but I just don't want to have sex with them, you know?“ Draco muses, curled up next to Potter like a cat.

„Have you ever kissed a girl?“ Sam asks him.

Draco grins. „Yeah. Pansy. It wasn't so great.“

„Hey!“ But Pansy is laughing too.

„We were only fourteen. I didn't know how to kiss back then,“ Pansy tries to defend herself, everyone laughing even harder.

„You do now,“ Sam says.

Pansy's own giggling dies in her throat immediately. Everyone is dead silent. To Pansy, they don't exist anymore.

„Oh, really?“

She can't come up with anything more intelligent – not with Sam looking at her, eyes darting to her lips.

„Really. But, just in case my memory is deceaving me...“

She won't. She won't she won't she won't.

She does.

Sam kisses Pansy. In front of everyone. Pansy is too shocked at first to kiss back, but when Sam's hands find her arms, one then slipping to her waist, Pansy's eyes flutter shut and she returns the kiss.

People are wolf-whistling and when they part again, Pansy feels slightly dazed.

Sam grins at her, Pansy's lipstick on her lips and chin.

She then turns to Draco. „You really have no taste, Malfoy.“

Draco's grin is infernal. „She's all yours.“

Pansy is staring at him, then at Sam, for once completely speechless.

Sam reaches out, tentatively. Takes her hand. Her eyes are a question.

„I'd like that. What do you think, Pansy?“

Pansy bites her lip and lifts her gaze. Behind them, standing together with some other Weasleys at a bar table, Blaise is looking at her.

There is blatant pain on his face. Pansy only looks at him. Pleading on her features. Apology.

Blaise swallows. Then gives a slight nod before he turns away. Pansy smiles widely, if still her heart hurts just a little.

„I thought you'd never ask.“

„That went so much better than I'd have ever thought,“ Draco says, clearly pleased with himself. Harry smiles at his boyfriend, feeling happier than he has in weeks.

„I'm so proud of Sam,“ he says.

He really is. He wouldn't have thought that she'd be so brave, so soon – and here she goes, getting the girl.

Grimmauld is a mess – empty glasses everywhere, salsa stains on the tables, crumbs on the carpet and the smell of alcohol heavy in the air. Harry doesn't care – they can clean up tomorrow. Or, well, probably later today, since is already fast approaching four AM.

Draco yawns loudly. „I was actually planning on seducing you with my salsa breath as soon as everyone is gone, but I got to admit... I'd probably fall asleep halfway through.“

Harry can only agree.

They sleep until noon and don't make it out of bed for another hour – they're fooling around still half asleep, then more than awake, coming all over each other's hands.

„I like your friends,“ Draco says while Harry is stroking his hair.

„I know you do.“

„They like me too now.“ His boyfriend is blinking up at him, happy and a little smug and so pretty with his messed up hair.

„I'm afraid they might like you better than me,“ Harry grumbles, not sure if he is truly offended.

Draco smirks and bites Harry's shoulder lightly. „Naturally. Even though I don't think Weasley will ever be too fond of me. Which is fine, since I don't like him either.“

Harry knows Draco isn't entirely serious.

„They'll make good parents,“ Draco says.

„Hm.“

„We would make horrible parents.“

Harry's heartbeat quickens just a little.

„Why?“

„Oh, I know you will hover way too much and I'll spoil them rotten while simultaniously being emotionally detached and scar those poor brats for life.“

Harry pushes Draco away just a little, stares into his face.

„Will? Like, as in going to? As in _we'll have kids one day_?“

Draco smiles and arches an eyebrow. „Let's not get ahead of ourselves, shall we? I'll first have to see whether you remember our anniversary, if you're able to change diapers – because I'm sure not doing that – and if you won't suddenly decide you like someone else better than me.“

Harry's arms tighten around his boyfriend. „I won't. Never.“

„Well, then I guess you better practice the whole diaper affair with Weasley's offspring.“

Liquid light is flooding through Harry's body, making him float. He rolls them around until he's on top of Draco, smiling down at him.

„I love you.“

Draco rolls his eyes, the effect ruined by his smile. „You're a sap. It's disgusting.“

Harry pretends to get up.

„Oh, so you'd rather have me getting started on cleaning up than fucking you until you shout my name? In that case...“

But, of course, Draco loudly complains and pulls Harry back. „Saps are fine. I like saps. Love them, in fact. Would you now...?“

Harry grins and keeps his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahhh, we've reached the end!  
> This is it, the Choices series is finished. There will be a short Epilogue coming soon, but the story is all wrapped up.  
> I dearly hope you liked it!  
> A special thanks to everyone who took the time to comment. You are the best.


	6. Chapter 6

Ron and Hermoine's wedding takes place on a cool April day at the Burrow.

Despite Molly's hand in all the preperation, the couple managed to keep the gathering small – or as small as a gathering ever can be, with all of the Weasley clan attending.

Well. Minus one.

It's the first time that Draco sees Harry cry happy tears. To be honest, Draco himself isn't that far from shedding one or two.

Hermoine looks gorgeous in her rosé gown (she refused to wear white) that doesn't hide her baby bump. Her hair is open and falls in a huge mane over her shoulders, her eyes shining.

Even Ron does look quite presentable. Draco can almost see why Hermoine is so smitten with him.

When the rings are exchanged and the married couple kisses, everyone erupts into cheers, Molly and Mr. Granger crying uninhibitedly. Harry takes Draco's hand and squeezes. Draco looks at him, his happy smiling face, the crinkles around his eyes, drawn by happiness and the progression of time and his heart isn't stuttering in his chest, it's swelling. With happiness and excitement and a little pain. Or, in one word: With love.

Ginny is whistling and cheering. She's not sitting next to Lovegood – they broke up when winter faded into spring. Harry spent one or two nights at Ginny's, consoling her, while Draco had sat with the strange Lovegood girl and tried his best to be a trusting boyfriend.

Terry and Blaise are grinning at the couple, Otis having an arm draped around Terry's shoulder. He's not in drag yet, just a smiling boy. But he did promise Hermoine to give them all a small show later on.

And, of course, there are Sam and Pansy. They are both wearing dresses, not too long, not too short. Pansy's is lowcut and, as always, a little risky, while Sam is the embodiement of elegant.

Draco is almost tired of hearing Pansy swooning about her girlfriend.

„The bridal bouquet!“ Fleur shouts, little Victoire just barely fitting into her arms anymore.

Harry and Draco grin at each other as Hermoine turns and throws the bouquet over her shoulder – rather clumsily.

It's Ginny who catches it.

There is the tiniest awkward silence before people are laughing and cheering anyway. But the ginger waves Harry over. „That's for you, I think.“

With a wink, she pushes the flowers into Harry's arms. The Gryffindor is blushing in the most endearing way and Draco bites his lip, heart thudding.

„Well...“ Harry looks at Draco. Before he can do anything stupidly Gryfffindor, Draco reaches up and covers Harry's mouth with his hand.

„First the anniversary, Potter.“

The warmth in Harry's eyes evokes this special, oh so sweet ache in Draco's heart.

„First the anniversay,“ Harry agrees.

Draco takes a deep breath, afraid and not afraid at all.

„And then everything else.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few words of fluff to end this rather angsty series.  
> Hope you all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are much more than just appreciated!  
> Nothing makes me happier than reading your guys' thoughts. A heartfelt comment always has me smiling for Hours.


End file.
